Sweet Caroline
by FansParadise
Summary: Caroline wakes up in 1864, meeting the Salvatore brothers before Katherine's arrival. Set after 1x22 "Founders Day". CarolinexDamon CarolinexStefan KatherinexDamon KatherinexStefan
1. Prologue

**A/N:** well, I found myself wondering...never mind. Here's my first Vamp Diaries fanfic

Disclaimer: IDK why I even wrote this...I do not own Vampire Diaries, but if I did Caroline would get all the hot guys she wanted!

Oh, _Italics_ are her thoughts and/**or** memories?

* * *

_"Hey! She needs some help over here!"_  
_"Caroline!"_  
_"Guys, over here!"_  
_"Caroline, hey! Caroline...hey, wake up, baby."_  
_"We're gonna get you help. Wake up, Care."_

* * *

Prologue

Caroline felt the stiff muscles of her body ache with every move she made in an attempt to sit upright.  
_What happened?_  
The last thing she could remember was watching Matt kneel over Tyler, along with the two medics, trying to see if he was okay. Trying to remember anything passed that just brought a throbbing pain to her forehead that she could definitely do without. Resting the palms of her hands down on either side of her, noting the unusual soft cushiony feel of the asphalt road beneath her, she managed to get herself into a slightly, hunched sitting position. A move that was all to quick, sending a dull tremor up her spine, almost causing her to topple over onto her side. Luckily a pair of hands caught onto her shoulders steadying her from a fall that, she was surprised to note, would have been none too pleasant. She had apparently been sent to the hospital along with Tyler, she guessed, trying to focus on the oddly decorated hospital room.  
There were pictures hung up along a wall, that to her, seemed like they were taken in, like, the 1800s or something, but looked as if they were in good condition. There was large mirror attached to a marble-looking bureau that rested in her line of vision, allowing her to see the back of the person holding her steady, whom she had yet to identify. "You shouldn't get up too quickly," his familiar voice breathed all too close for comfort. Caroline craned her neck to the side and came face-to-face with none other than Damon Salvatore. His cheeks were rosier then she remembered and a smile was twitching at the corner of his lips. That was something she wasn't used to seeing. "You must have taken a pretty bad fall."  
She sat in silence as he stared at her, waiting for a reply. Obviously. No coherent words could form to come out her mouth as she stared back in awe. She was surprised he wasn't rolling his eyes at her speechlessness like he usually did when they were together.  
"Did you?" He inquired from where he sat perched on the edge of her hospital bed.  
"Did I what?" Caroline responded, coming out of her Damon-daze as she noticed his eyebrow raising at her staring.  
"Take a bad fall." He clarified. His light, blue eyes focused on her lips. It was really beginning to make her uncomfortable.  
_I mean, we're not even dating anymore!_  
"Yeah...it must have been the car crash..." Caroline trailed off as she tried to remember what had actually caused it in the first place. _Tyler was driving, Matt was in the backseat and I...was in the passenger side._  
"Car?" Damon asked with an expression of confusion. The way he'd said it, as if he had no idea what it was, snapped Caroline out of her rapidly charging train of thought. "What is a car, if I may be so bold as to inquire?"  
_Oh, Fuck! ...me!_  
Caroline finally focused on something other than Damon's unusually youthful appearance. Like, the clothes he was wearing.  
They were defiantly not in Damon's taste. It looked like he was dressed up for Founders' Day, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't be caught dead wearing the getup of the 1860s.  
"Never mind that...why are you dressed up like you're going to Founders' Day?" Caroline exclaimed, her spine locking up as she wiggled out of Damon's grasp, seeing as his hands had still been holding onto her shoulders. "And where am I, cause this is definitely not a hospital."  
Now Damon looked more puzzled then ever. "Founders' Day? I am not quite sure what that is, but I can assure you that you are in the best of care while you are here, Miss...I'm sorry, I did not catch your name."  
_You've gotta be kidding me!_  
"Caroline Forbes." The blond replied through clenched teeth, allowing him to feign he had no idea who she was.  
"That is a beautiful name," Damon's lips curved into a smile as he stood up from his spot. "I am Salvatore, Damon Salvatore."  
"What are you, Bond now?" Caroline mumbled to herself as he fumbled with the doors of the wardrobe opposite her bedside.  
"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Damon asked, not even bothering to turn around and ask her to her face.  
"Ugh...no?" She squeaked feeling her cheeks warm over with embarrassment.  
_Damn, that was a close one._  
"Here you go, Miss Forbes." Damon presented her with a dress that looked exactly like the one she'd worn for the Founders' Day Parade.  
_Oh, so he wants to play dress-up now? I'll show him how Caroline fucking Forbes plays dress-up!_  
She forced her body to comply with her as she climbed out of the bed, appreciating the fact that he was hovering over her to make sure she didn't end up crashing into the floor. She was almost surprised to see that she was already wearing a corset with a fine, white cotton skirt, which flowed loosely over her body leaving a lot to the imagination, almost.  
"Mr. Salvatore, do you mind?" Caroline inquired sweetly as she turned her back to him, allowing for herself to be somewhat exposed to him for the moment.  
"Please, Call me Damon." He murmured playfully, his callused hands guiding her arms up as he pulled the dress over her head. After a few silent moments of adjusting, clumsy tying, as well as few _accidental_ ass grazes, on Caroline's part, they were done. She twirled around just in time to notice the slightly glazed over look in Damon's eyes.  
"Of course." She grinned triumphantly, "As long as you call me Caroline."  
Damon snapped out of whatever little world he had suddenly found himself in (daydreaming about the attractive blond that stood before him) and grinned in return. "Of course."  
"Thank you." Turning on her bare heel she retreated out of the room, before he could go bipolar on her like he usually did.  
Caroline was still sore from the fall, she was sure it happened while the medics had been looking over Tyler, so when she bumped into someone, not even making it halfway down the hall, all the aches and pains quickly resurfaced.  
"My apologies, Miss." another familiar voice rang true to her memory. _Stefan! Finally, someone I can actually trust..._ She took the hand that was extended out to her and was pulled to her feet with little, if no effort at all. The look of relief that had made its way onto her face had suddenly been unraveled. Stefan was dressed for Founders' Day, too!  
_What the hell is going on?_  
"Caroline!" Damon appeared beside Stefan a moment later with a concerned look, giving her a once-over to make sure that she was okay. "I hope that my brother, Stefan, has not given you a bad impression. He is young and tends to find himself not paying attention to his surroundings."  
Stefan's gaze did not leave Caroline, even with Damon's underlying insult. A halfhearted smile grazed her lips as Damon lead her away from his usually brooding, hot brother. Caroline turned in his hold to look over her shoulder, as they continued down the hall, Stefan's eyes still following her as they drifted away.  
_What the hell is wrong with him? What the hell is wrong with Damon?_  
They came to a stop in front of the closed door that resided at the end of the long hall, Damon's hand gently urging her forward. Caroline could tell that whatever laid behind that door would be worse than what she was seeing now.

* * *

**A/N:** please review and comment if I should continue or not

Probably very OOC because I can't really write Damon's (or anyone elses') Character very well [There might be a reason?]


	2. Chapter One: Ode to the Foot

**A/N:** Well, thank you guys for the reviews...now I actually have to continue with this!

Check out the poster for this fanfic, the link is on my profile page...

I hope you enjoy it! **[**_Please comment on it, cause I wanna know what you think of it, thanks_!**]**

**Disclaimer:** Um...do I really have to go over this again? FansParadise and all Assoc. do not own Vampire Diaries!

* * *

_"I'm glad to see that you are well."_  
_"I'm sorry...but, who are you?"_  
_"My pardon. I am Giuseppe Salvatore."_

Chapter One: Ode to the foot

_1864...Mystic Falls...Salvatore boarding house...how the hell did this happen?_  
Caroline paced the length of her room. _Her_ room, was the same room she'd woken up in, when she entered a living nightmare she'd never had before. She'd suddenly found herself in the Mystic Falls of 1864, stuck with no idea how to get back to her own time, and worse, without her cellphone. Mr. Salvatore informed her that he, as well as his two sons, had found her near Mystic Falls Cemetery...naked. That wasn't the only thing they'd found. He handed over to her a necklace that she recognized. It was the same one Elena had given to her.  
_Our lesbian friendship necklace..._

Caroline held it close to her as she continued to pace, lost in thought. So lost that she almost did not hear the light cough from her open doorway. "Miss Forbes...do you need help?"  
Stefan's voice always seemed to provide comfort, even when this wasn't the Stefan she knew. Caroline turned to face him in confusion.  
"Help?" Stefan nodded in reply, taking a few steps forward until he was only an arms length away.  
"Putting on your necklace..."  
Caroline did not know what to say. This was like a déjà vu, except she wasn't Elena and he wasn't the Stefan Salvatore she knew. The one that had rejected her before even getting to know her.  
_Why should I feel guilty that Stefan's ancestor wants to help me put on a damn necklace?_  
"Yes, please." A pause. "And, please call me Caroline."  
Stefan held his hand out expectantly, a wide smile forming on his face. A smile, so familiar, usually reserved for Elena.  
It struck her as odd, how much the Salvatore in front of her seemed like the Salvatore she knew, but she wrote off the idea of them being one in the same fairly quickly.  
"Um...Caroline," She smiled at the sound of her name leaving his perfect lips.  
"Yeah?" A gleam of amusement flashed in his very desirable green eyes as he placed his hand over hers.  
"The necklace." Caroline stayed silent as she allowed him to take it out of her hand. Stefan turned her around, gently, bringing unclasped chain in front of her. She held in a breath as the heat of his nearness warmed her up. All too quickly the closeness was gone as he turned her around to face him again. The necklace firmly clasped around her, reminding her of home.  
A long moment passed before he spoke. "Caroline, may I ask you something?"  
Caroline nodded and he continued, "where did you come from?"  
_Oh shit...what do I say? Oh, I'm from the future...no, no...I'm from here...but not here..._  
"I-I cannot remember...I'm sorry." Her eyes shifted to the still open, doorway, hoping that someone would come save her. _Where the hell is Bonnie with her and her supposed witchy powers when you need her!_  
"You shouldn't be." He cupped her cheek, his fingers stoking over a bruise she hadn't realized was there. "It's not your fault this happened."  
_Okay, now that feels pretty nice...I shouldn't feel guilty. This isn't Elena's Stefan anyway!_  
Caroline shook her head as she took a step back, without speaking, looking into his eyes. What he was saying was something she knew Stefan, even if he hadn't been her Stefan, would say.  
A knock sounded at the door and both turned their attention to the looming presence that had joined them. It wasn't Damon like Caroline had expected, thankfully. It was one of the Salvatore's handmaids. She had been standing behind Giuseppe when she'd meet him. Her name, if she could recalled correctly, was Abigail.  
"Mr. Salvatore, Miss Forbes, your presence is required in the dinning room." Without another word she continued down the hall.  
Stefan turned his head to meet Caroline's gaze and nodded for her to follow him as he made is way out of the room and down the hall the way Abigail had traveled.

* * *

Caroline found herself at the dinner table bored out of her mind. If this were her time she would just pull her phone out and start texting Elena or Matt.  
_Matt...I hope he and Tyler are okay..._  
She looked down at the plate of dried beef, corn, and rice that had been placed before her then back up at the two Salvatore brothers that sat across from her, eating their meals in silence. Mr. Salvatore sat at the head of the table reading over, what? she didn't know.  
_If I don't do something soon, I'm going to die of boredom...and that's possible._  
Out of nowhere an idea popped into her head. She wasn't saying it was a smart idea, but she was suddenly reminded of a scene from some movie she'd seen that had been very funny, and being the bored girl she was she wanted to see if it would actually happen.  
_Who to do it to? Damon or Stefan...Stefan or Damon..._  
Caroline decided on the older of the two. Expertly sliding her heels off she stretched a leg out, allowing her foot to make contact with Damon's, tapping it lightly then quickly pulling it back. Damon looked up from his plate, a confused expression forming on his face. Caroline stared back at him with a small smile. He smiled in return and went back to eating his beef. Reaching her foot out again, she trailed up half the length of his leg, making sure to apply a firmer pressure as she trailed downward. Damon's head snapped up, his eyes focused on her as she began trailing her foot up his leg again, this time allowing herself to travel further. Caroline's foot continued nudging its way up, drifting towards his inner thigh and rubbing gently.  
She could hear him attempting to stifle a groan as her toes brushed against something warm in his lap.  
Stefan looked up from his plate and realized something was up, noticing the dazed expression Damon was trying hard to conceal as he stared at Caroline. Stefan turned is attention to Caroline who just shrugged at him and continued eating.  
Her foot made contact with what she knew was his groin. A fact made clear by the growing heat radiating over her foot as she rubbed gently. She applied more pressure as she continued to rub against him, tempting him with her toes. Caroline watched Damon as he tipped his chair back slightly, parting his legs, allowing her for better access, as his arousal grew against her bare skin.

_Almost...come one...you can do it... _He stifled a moan that wanted to come out as she pressed firmly into him erection, applying a pressure that was all to wonderful for him. His head fell back in silent ecstasy but before he could cry out he found himself falling back as his chair fell over.  
"Damon," Mr. Salvatore's deep voice called from where he sat, drawing their attentions to him, "Will you get up. And please, try to not fall out of your seat again."  
Damon looked from his father to Stefan's incredulous stare to Caroline, who went back to eating her meal, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips and replied.  
"Of course, Sir."  
_Sucker!_

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, there you go...probably not what you wanted, but you got it anyway.  
Comment and say if I should continue or not...prob went a little fast with the footsie, but I just couldn't help it.  
and again, check out the poster, the link is located on my profile page at the bottom =P

Oh, and please comment my poster, gracias!


	3. Chapter Two: A Kiss Here, A Kiss There

**A/N:** I know, I know...why so long to update? Answer, I had to write a paper, and it was kicking my ass.  
Well, here is another chapter for you. Mostly Caroline & Damon in this one, but I promise that the next one will be Caroline & Stefan...and maybe Katherine?  
Who knows?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries...If I did I'd have a hard time choosing which Salvatore brother gets Caroline. How about both, everyone wins!

* * *

Chapter Two: A Kiss Here, A Kiss There

Apologizing.

_I'm used to doing it a lot nowadays...why do I have to apologize, anyway?_  
Caroline found herself debating with _herself?_ if that even made sense at all. She knew she should be directing the words "I'm sorry" to her ex's ancestor,  
but the fact that he was acting like nothing happened wasn't helping much. It had been three days and he had yet to bring it up. To get angry at her. To yell at her. The Damon she knew would have been upset if she'd embarrassed him in front of his dad, if she'd ever met his dad.  
_I should just go find him and apologize..._  
"Caroline." Damon's voice spoke up from behind her closed bedroom door, accompanied by a knock.  
_What is he, psychic or something?_  
The blond ran a hand through her mane of hair before hastily opening the door to greet the expressionless face of the man orbiting frequently around in her thoughts. Well, his descendant's face, but they were identical, so it was hard to decipher who she was actually thinking about at that exact moment.  
"Damon," Caroline half-smiled uncomfortable with his silence. His staring was really starting to get on her nerves.  
_What the hell is his problem?_  
"Look, Damon, I want to apolo-" A pair of lips cut the blond off before she could finish. A pair of _soft _lips. A pair of soft _familiar_ lips. Too familiar for her liking. His kiss was different from her Damon's, but had an odd familiarity that she found herself responding to instantly. His lips traveled to her ear, a hand firmly cupping her cheek as he spoke.  
"Don't."  
His teeth grazed her exposed neck, nipping gently at the warm skin. Reflexively, Caroline curved her neck allowing for better access as he left a trail of wet, warm kisses down the nape.  
"Damon...we shouldn't..." Kisses along her neck made it hard for her to finish what she wanted to say. His body pressed into her sending a flash of heat to her core as he backed them into the room, making sure to close the door behind them.  
Caroline jumped back at the sound. Damon took s few steps forward to fill the distance that had suddenly been put between them.  
"Damon, we really shouldn't...its not a very smart...idea...we can't." She managed to say, taking a few steps back, looking anywhere but at him.  
_What the fuck was that?_  
She thought he'd get mad. Or call her a tease, though she's pretty sure that word hadn't even been given its improper meaning yet. But he didn't do either of the two, like her Damon would have, minus the tease calling, usually he'd call her just smiled at her. A very wide smile.  
"And now we're even." Damon lips curved into a smirk as Caroline stammered her non understanding.  
_What the hell is he talking about?_  
"What the hell are you talking about?" She growled out, placing her hands on her hips.  
"We're even now," A shrug. "you got me, so I got you. That's kind of how it works."  
"I know that!" Caroline exclaimed, finally putting two and two together. "I'm the Queen of payback."  
"Payback?" Damon's face scrunched up in confusion. "you didn't borrow any money from me."  
The blond groaned, rubbing her forehead, since she seemed to get this recurring headache whenever Damon was concerned. Past or present.  
_I cannot believe he kissed me as some sort of payback...he's a really good kisser..._  
"Forget I even said that," Caroline grumbled to herself, more than to the man who was smirking an amused smirk of a smirk.  
"You're excellent."  
"Huh?" A pause. Damon stared wordlessly at her. "Excellent?"  
"Yes. You're an excellent kisser."  
_What the hell?_  
"Um...thanks?" Caroline could feel the flush rushing straight to her cheeks and she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.  
"And me?"  
"And you, what?"  
Damon grinned sexily and replied, "I know you want to tell me how amazing I am, so go ahead and say it."  
_The little cocky bastard!_  
Caroline feigned indecision, looking him up and down, an unimpressed expression forming on her face.  
"Naw, I've kissed better."  
A scowl appeared on Damon's face and she waited for him to storm out of the room in anger. And waited. And waited.  
After a few moments of awkward silence Caroline was seriously getting ticked off, especially since he was looking at her strangely.  
"Are you going to leave anytime soon or are you just here for decoration?"  
That earned a quirk from Damon, whose expression suddenly softened. His smirk making an appearance yet again.  
"You're lying."  
"No, 'seriously', are you leaving anytime soon?" Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and starred him down.  
Damon just walked right up to her, his nose only inches away from hers, receiving a gasp of surprise.  
"I meant you're lying about having kissed better. I bet you have never kissed anybody before. I bet I'm the best you'll ever kiss as long as you live."  
Caroline widened her stance, poking Damon in chest for effect as she replied, "I've kissed better, and I promise I will kiss better long after this."  
He simply clasped onto the hand that she'd been using to poke him and pulled her flush against him.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." His lips crashed down on hers, harshly in a way that made her knees buckle beneath her and her mind go blank. A moan erupted from the back of her throat. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rose to the tips of her toes to meet him kiss for blissful kiss. His hands brushed the sides of her breasts earning a shiver of pleasure in response. Nipping at his lower lip, Caroline ran a hand down his muscular chest. Lower,  
until her fingers closed over his hardened length. A sensual growl vibrated within his throat, her lips muffling the sound. Damon's hands grasped her hips,  
pressing her firmly into his arousal, lips fighting for dominance.  
Caroline found that her hands were still wrapped around him; pulling them out from between their bodies, she ran them through his hair gently tugging him down closer to her.  
"You're beautiful." Damon's warm breath in her ear sent heat radiating from her head to her toes in waves. His soft lips began planting kisses along her lobe. Suppressing a moan, Caroline murmured.  
"Don't say that."  
Damon pulled away abruptly, hands firmly clutching her shoulders as he spoke.  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."  
_Oh my god! He did not just say that! My Damon has never said that to me...I bet he's probably said it to Elena though..._  
The thought of Elena and Damon together was enough to make her stomach drop to the floor. She saw the way that Damon would look at her when she was with Stefan, with such longing ans It never mattered that she was standing there right beside him. She never mattered. But she couldn't punish this Damon for taking a small interest in her,  
"Caroline...I think yo-" a knock sounded at the door cutting him off.  
"Miss Forbes," Abigail's voice called from behind, "supper is ready...that means you too, Mr. Salvatore."  
Caroline had no idea how she knew Damon was there with her or if she even knew it was him. The last time she'd interrupted something it had been Stefan and Caroline had really wanted to hear what he had to say to her, even though it may have seemed like she didn't. He was always good a providing comfort after all.  
"We're coming," Damon replied for the both of them. Hands dropping from her shoulders as if nothing had happened he simply left her standing rooted in her spot.  
''Caroline..." Damon called from the now open doorway, wearing an unreadable expression. "Are you coming?"

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, sorry if you didn't like this chapter...that paper has really thrown me for a loop But if you did like it please tell me, comment, cause maybe it like you too and say If it should continue or just jump in the garbage Oh! And thank you for the reviews...I loved them like I love cake =P

Again If you want me to continue, please review, if not tell me so. Sorry if you don't like it.


	4. Chapter Three: Letter From A Soldier

**A/N:** Well, I'm back with another chapter [like you knew I would be] and gracias para la cake **Amelia** (Silvereyed Queen), it was delicious!  
Anyways, I'm getting back into the swing of things and thought I'd give you a nice chappie for today.  
Please review and tell me what you think of it and if I should still continue...  
**Disclaimer:** Seriously, why can't Caroline have both brothers? She deserves them!  
I do not own Vampire Diaries and all its creations...except for Abigail, because she is of my own underdeveloped creation.(Not in this chap. so yay!)

* * *

Chapter Three: Letter From A Soldier

_I cannot believe this!_  
Caroline always considered Damon as the love-em-n-leave-em type of guy but she never would have guessed it had been passed down to him by his ancestor. After a week of showering her with words of affection and sweet kisses every which-way Damon up and decided to join the war as a confederate soldier.  
_I mean, how selfish is that? Just when things were getting good, he wants to go out and get himself killed!_  
So, she found herself standing on the porch of the Salvatore boarding house watching as his horse-drawn carriage pulled away. Stefan standing beside her in a saddened silence.  
_It must be sad...having a brother with a death wish..._  
"Stefan." Caroline sighed placing a hand on his arm, pulling him out of his usual silent brooding mode._ Just like his descendant._  
"Caroline," a small smile formed on his face as he looked down at the hand she'd placed on his arm. She pulled away suddenly, running a hand through her neatly curled hair. "Have you remembered anything, yet?"  
It took a moment for Caroline to fully comprehend what he was talking about.  
_I guess we haven't really hung out much..._  
Completely side stepping his question Caroline made her way down the steps of the porch leading out onto the front lawn where Mr. Salvatore was in the middle of a croquet game with a man she recognized as Johnathan Gilbert from Elana's family tree.  
_Thank god for the required Founders' Day history quiz portion for Miss Mystic Falls! _Stefan followed behind her silently, trying to detour her from the two men, who'd paused their game to watch the blond beauty approach them with a wide smile.  
"You must be Miss Forbes. What a pleasure to be in the company of such a young beauty," Mr. Gilbert said with joyous heart staggering to greet her with a hand-to-lips shake.  
"Miss Forbes, this is Johnathan Gilbert. A dear friend of mine." Mr. Salvatore laughed.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Stefan." Mr. Gilbert nodded his acknowledgment to the young Salvatore who hovered behind Caroline in silence. As always.  
"Why don't we go inside and take a look at those papers you brought over?" Mr. Salvatore suggested, handing over his wooden mallet to Caroline, as he began to usher Johnathan toward the house.  
"What pape-oh...oh!"  
Caroline waited until they'd entered the house before turning to Stefan with an amused grin, who's cheeks suddenly looked rosier than before. Most likely from the embarrassment of his father's obvious attempt at giving them some alone time.  
_They are so obvious._  
His expression was unreadable at the moment, just like his brother. Caroline couldn't stop herself from running her free hand through his hair.  
_It is so gorgeous...so soft...I wonder what product he uses...must be something with a hint of spice in it..._  
He caught her hand with his before she could bring it back to her. His eyes gleamed with something she couldn't really read. And, she found herself staring at his lips.'Lips' she had fantasies about touching, kissing, usually with some romantic melody playing in the back, like James Blunt's **'Your Beautiful'** or Edwin McCain's **'I'll Be'**. But this was all before she'd met Damon. Now the image of those lips kissing Elena was engraved in her head.  
She suddenly realized she'd been staring at his lips so intently she hadn't noticed them moving closer to her until it was too late. The smell of cinnamon filled her nostrils because of his closeness, hands cupping her cheeks gently. Lips so unfamiliar to her, she felt the quick thumping of her heart against her ribcage from surprise, tinged with excitement.  
_Oh my god. Oh my god!_  
Needing to breathe, he broke the kiss, noting the completely shocked look on her face.  
"I am sorry...I shouldn't have done that." Stefan pulled away, dropping his hands to his sides.  
_What the fuck just happened?_  
It took a moment for Caroline to collect herself. She stammered out an _it's okay._ but Stefan kept mumbling to himself that he shouldn't have done it. Not being able to take much more of his rambling the blond shoved the mallet toward him, a halfhearted smile forming on her face.  
_Seriously, all the men in this family are crazy...minus Papa Salvatore._  
"Stefan. It's okay, really." A pause. "I don't."  
With a confused look he inquired, " you don't what?"  
_Just say it Care, you can do it!_  
" Remember." Gulp. Backing out, _' And, at this point I really don't want to._' She added mentally.  
He nodded his understanding as if he really did, but the truth was he didn't. Not even his worldlier than not brother would understand.

* * *

Caroline did not hear from that worldlier than not brother until two days later. In letter form.

**_To my dear, Sweet Caroline-_**

**_We've just arrived at the fort and I already miss you dearly. I've instructed Abigail to be your personal handmaiden, so do not be startled if she attempts to help dress you in the mornings- since we both know I've been having to do it since you arrived into my life. I' also have told Stefan to take you into town soon, since I know you are getting utterly bored in that old house all day. I must be quick about this letter, my love, for they are giving out assignments as I write this. I hope to see you soon, and I know I will. Also, do not let Abigail intimidate you, she works for you, don't forget that. I should be returning in a few weeks, if all goes well._**

**_Peace and Love,_**  
**_Damon_**

_My love? When the hell did that happen?_  
"What did he say?" Stefan inquired from where he stood beside her, as they waited for the arrival of the orphan that was coming to stay with them.  
_Them? When did I suddenly become apart of the Salvatore family?_  
"Um...he said he'd be returning in a few weeks...if all goes well," Caroline informed him, neatly replacing the letter into the envelope it had arrived in.  
"I am sure he wrote more," he sighed, watching her out of the corner of his eyes as she turned to look at him expectantly. "But, you needn't tell me what.  
Your relationship with my brother is none of my business."  
_Relationship? What the hell is he talking about?_  
"I'm sorry...I must of heard you wrong when you said relationship." Caroline interjected before he could continue on further. "Because, the last time I checked, Damon and I weren't in a relationship."  
Confusion filled Stefan's face as it took him a moment to respond. Craning his head to look at her he stammered.  
"I am sorry. When Damon told me you and he had kissed I just assumed you two were in a monogamous relationship."  
_Monogawhat? Now what in the hell is he saying?_  
"Where I come from, a kiss does not mean you are in a relationship."  
Stefan nodded slightly before his head snapped up to attention.  
_What is it now?_  
"I thought you said you don't remember anything..."  
_Oh Shit!_  
"Oh, look! She's here!" Caroline exclaimed, bouncing down the steps to greet the African American woman exiting the carriage.  
"Hello. You must be..."  
"Emily." The woman replied, staring at the blond in surprise as she gathered the tail of her skirt out of the carriage door.  
"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you." Remembering her extensive SAT prep vocabulary study nights with Elena and Bonnie over a nice buttery bucket of popcorn and diet coke.  
Stefan trailed behind Caroline, helping Emily with the bags that the driver was unloading from the back.  
A brunette stepped out of the carriage as well, faced concealed by her large bonnet, with the assistance of Emily and one of the servant-like-driver guys.  
_Can we say powder puff princess!_  
Tilting her head to get a view of the boarding house, Caroline's hand instinctively went to the chain around her neck as her face was revealed.  
_What the fuck? She looks just like Elena...but somehow better? If that even makes sense._  
Stefan was beside her in an instant, helping her with her bags, a small smile of his face.  
"You must be Miss Pierce." Stefan greeted, taking the hand she offered out to him.  
_Wait! Pierce...as in Katherine Pierce...as in Katherine...as in Damon slash Stefan's Katherine...there is no way..._  
"Please. Call me Katherine." She smiled widely as she curtsied.  
_I guess there is a way...I knew there was something familiar about Damon now and Damon **now**, and not just that they looked the same!_  
"Katherine, this is Caroline Forbes," Stefan's voice yanked her back into reality. A reality that was suddenly becoming clearer by the second. "She is staying with us as well."  
Elena's look-a-like turned to her, a look of utter distaste etched on her face, before disappearing the instant Stefan turned to look at her.  
"Pleasure to meet you." Even her voice sounded better than Elena's, but in a completely sugary-treated, fake way that Caroline was no amateur at reading into.  
_I can already tell I'm not going to like her. At this point I'd rather have the real Elena here instead, because at least she wouldn't seem like this mundane, fake bitch standing in front of me._ _See, I know my Sat words..._  
"The pleasure is all mine." Caroline beamed, rolling her eyes on the inside.  
_I can already tell she's gonna cause trouble...wait! If she's the Katherine that Damon told me about...then maybe the Damon here is the same Damon there..._  
_naw, it couldn't be...could it?_

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, sorry if you didn't like it [Fan's of **Katherine**. I prefer Elena] and tell me if you didn't.  
Note that I love reviews, even bad ones...unless they make me cry...which is hasn't happened...yet.  
Comment and tell me what you want to see, because maybe it will happen...who knows?  
A sequel is in the works. I already know how I want this to end...but for those who don't like the couple at the end, maybe you'll like the couple in the sequel...same characters + some of the ones not seen in this fic. See I keep my promises. A Stefan/Caroline chapter with some Katherine...


	5. AN

**_Author's Note_**

Yes, yes where is the update?  
Well, I should be posting one this Sunday...or Monday, if my brain gets back on track but I was re-watching some eppis cause I miss VD [and I don't mean venereal disease...cause apparently that's what VD stands for as well, as if we all didn't already know that]...anyways I found my self rewriting a C/D scene from Friday Night Bites and I might want to make it into a series of one-shots between Caroline and Damon, while I get back into the swing of things for Sweet Caroline (about six more chapters to go =P) and Sweet Caroline 2 [I know, what a lame sequel name, right?]  
But you'll find it on my page or under the search as : **The Vampire is just not that into You** [borrowed the name from a very good book written **by Vlad Mezrich**...you should take a read, it's pretty comical.

Pece and please review it if you get the chance to read it.  
XOXOXOX

-Marie


	6. Chapter Four: Hello, Miss Pearl

**A/N:** Hello, again...um this chapter is probably super d-duper crappy, but I wanted to get it out of the way, so that I could write the return of Damon, yay! So if you don't like it...don't worry, cause Damon will be in the next one and it should go smoother than this. [I don't like writing Caroline/Katherine interactions, but hey, need em for this story]

'this' = thoughts cause I didn't have time to italicize them, I know...I'm so lazy, but I have a terrible migraine, which contributes to this chapters crap factor, that and I really didn't want to write today, but I wanted to keep my promise so...maybe you'll find one thing in this chappie you'll like...maybe not.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hello, Miss Pearl**

'So far I'm two for two...I really don't like Katherine...'  
"If you want me"-swiftly the brunette held up a finger-"then you must catch me!"  
Caroline watched as Katherine made a run for it. Stefan blinked once, turning his gaze to the blond who sat on the porch swing watching the two in their game of tag. She smothered a smile and said with mock sincerity, "Oh, no! You'll never catch her now." She turned away from him, accepting the tall glass of lemonade Abigail offered out to her. When she returned her gaze to the romance novel worthy Salvatore he was off in hot pursuit of the fresh faced beauty. They ran along the knee-high maze that had recently been expertly trimmed by Mr. Salvatore's grounds keepers.  
Katherine's laugh reminded her of Elena's, which didn't help her dislike her any less.  
'This is how Stefan and Elena looked on Founder's Day...a mirror reflection of my reality...'  
Stefan and Damon could not possibly be the same Salvatore brothers of her Mystic Falls. She was sure of it. But, everything was suddenly adding up...unlike those problems in her calculus class.  
"Stefan!" Caroline called in frustration, stopping him in his tracks while Katherine turned on her heel to stare on in annoyance, already touching the designated goal of the game.  
The young Salvatore let out a breath and looked on as the blond marched down the steps, hands on hips, swaying skirt and all,  
with a frown on her face. He was certain that she was upset, but he had no idea why. Feeling Katherine's presence at his side, he focused his attention on the blond who came to a stop only a few inches away from him.  
"Yes, Caroline."  
'What to say...what to say...'  
She let out a soft sigh, "When are you taking me into town?"  
Fighting the grin twitching at his lips to come out he replied, "We can go into town, today...if you would like."  
"Oh, I would love to go into town!" Katherine exclaimed beside him, grabbing a hold of Caroline's arm, a smile on her face.  
"Come along, Caroline. We will wait for Stefan in the carriage. I'm sure he must inform his father of our departure."  
'What the fuck? Since when is she invited?'  
"Of course." Caroline grumbled as the Elena look-a-like dragged her away. She looked back at Stefan who just shrugged, making his way to his father who was at the stables.

Making their way to the carriage parked in front of the Salvatore boarding house Katherine helped Caroline in, allowing her to push off of her shoulder to get a hold of the door frame. The blond mumbled a 'thank you'. before claiming the seat opposite Katherine, who was studying her very closely.  
'Too closely for my liking...what is her problem?'  
"Where are you from?"  
"I-I do not remember." Caroline whispered allowing her gaze to focus on her hands, which were neatly folded in her lap.  
"You are lying." the brunette sneered, her eyes gazing intently into hers. "Tell me the truth."  
'She is strangely reminding me of Damon. He used to do the same thing with his eyes...and then I couldn't remember stuff... stuff that happened after I looked into his eyes...'  
"I really don't think you have any right to insinuate something like that." Caroline was thoroughly pissed. She was about 100% sure that not only was the Katherine sitting across from her was the Katherine that Damon had told her about, but she was also sure that the Damon that had told her about the brunette was also the same Damon that was off who knows where,  
gallivanting around with a gun and a uniform.  
'Oh, that means Stefan is Stefan, too...this is so confusing. How is it even possible?'  
Katherine looked shocked for a moment before her eyes zeroed in on the heart shaped necklace Caroline wore.  
"Who gave you that?" She asked ignoring what the blond just said as if it never left her lips, trying to keep the impatience from her voice.  
"None of your business." Caroline tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "why does it even matter?"  
"No reason...I was just wondering if Stefan gave it to you."  
'Stefan? What the hell does he have to do with this?'  
"No, he didn't." A pause. "It was a gift from my lesbian lover."  
'Hahaha take that beyoche! You don't even know what that means!'  
"Lesbian lover?" Katherine murmured to herself, as Stefan appeared behind the opening door. A smile. He claimed the empty space beside Caroline, Emily following behind him, taking the space beside her 'mistress'.  
The ride into town was a silent one, but Caroline could have sworn she felt Stefan's hand hovering over hers most of the time.  
They all decided on going to the apothecary, owned by a one Ms Pearl. She had moved to Mystic Falls only a month ago, but her shop was one of the best in town.  
========================================================================================================================================= Ms. Pearl was a beautiful woman. She was also the spitting image of the Mrs. Pearl that Caroline saw Tyler's dad talking to one time at the grill. If she remembered correctly she had a daughter named Anna.  
'Oh, lookie here. She has a daughter named Annabel. Who looks just like Anna. What a coincidence. They can't possibly be the same Pearl and Anna though...that's just crazy!'  
"Caroline."  
A sigh.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Pearl." The older woman studied her for a moment before I smile broke out onto her face.  
"That's a lovely piece of jewelery you are wearing. Who gave it to you."  
"Her lesbian lover," Katherine chimed in the answer before the blond could reply.  
Stefan looked at her with confusion, staring at the necklace for a moment before turning his attention to the store owner.  
"My father requested a bottle of your vervain elixir."  
"Vervain?" Katherine inquired, her pleased grin slipping.  
"Yes, he believes that there are monsters among us that he must protect the town -it is quite ridiculous, but it appeases him to know that vervain is in the house at all times." Stefan explained, watching Caroline out of the corner of his eyes to see what her expression would reveal.  
"What kind of monsters?" She asked looking from Katherine to Pearl, then to Stefan.  
'Could they be these monsters Mr. Salvatore is afraid of? I hardly think Stefan can be classified as a monster, though...'  
"Demons of the night."  
'Wait? Is he talking like Bram Stoker's Dracula or Stephanie Myer's Twilight, with that hot Emmet Cullen?'  
"It's interesting that he believes in monsters that hide in the dark," Katherine grinned as she stared at Anna, who'd reentered the room with a clear bottle, handing it over to her mother with a grimace. "One bottle of the vervain elixir, Mr. Salvatore," Pearl handed over the bottle carefully to the young Salvatore, making sure that he had a firm grip before completely handing it over to him.  
"Thank you."  
Caroline watched as Katherine coolly followed Pearl into the backroom. Apparently she wanted to ask her something privately. Which was a little suspicious, though Stefan didn't seem to bat an eyelash at it. Annabel was standing behind the counter, and Caroline really wanted to know what she was like.  
'Is she a demon of the night? I mean if her mom might be one, then shouldn't she be one too?...She looks to sweet to be one though.'  
"Annabel is it?" She inquired as she approached the counter. The younger girl looked up and stared out her, smile on face.  
"Yes."  
"What do you think about these demons of the night?"  
She flinched, smile dropping just a little. Almost unnoticeable. Almost.  
"I really don't believe in them."  
"Really? I think they are possibly around...walking amongst us...and we don't even know it." She began, a small grin twitching at the corners of her lips. "...they could be just like you and me...and there wouldn't be any reason to harm them...because they have yet to do anything to us."  
Annabel nodded in thought.  
"Well, how would you know that they haven't done anything to you?"  
'Ah, she's playing along...I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore.'  
"We have to trust, that even if they're not like us, that there is some kind of good reinforced...maybe not in all, but in the few who are...good,  
well, then I'd be okay with them."  
'And that's what I call an underlying conversation...'  
"Stefan are we ready to go." Katherine re-entered the room. Pearl, nowhere in sight.  
"Caroline, are you ready to go?" Stefan inquired, helping her to her feet. Annabel excused herself to the back room, saying goodbye to Caroline as she did so.  
"Yes." A smile.  
================================================================================================================================================= Caroline received another letter from Damon that night. He was on leave and he couldn't wait to see her again. Stefan didn't say anything the entire time she read it. Katherine kept asking her who sent it, and thankfully, even Stefan wasn't talking. The brunette just pouted and stomped to her room, Emily following closely behind her.  
"He's on leave." Was all the blond said, stuffing the letter back into it's envelope.  
Even though she believed she didn't have a relationship with Damon, she now believed that she **did**. In her mystic falls.  
'I am now a firm believer that, even though they don't seem like it now, the Salvatore brothers are doomed to be creatures of the night...vampires.'

* * *

**A/N 2:** I know I rushed the ending, I just really wasn't feeling this chapter. It was like ripping off a band-aid for me...It's quick and very painful. Don't really like this one, I'm hoping the next chappie will be better, cause I don't want to disappoint you guys. IDK how Caroline put two and two together that the Salvatore brothers would become (or are) vampires...probably me just jumping the gun...but she's been trying to figure out why they look the same...so don't hate me, por favor

Please tell me how bad it was, I really need to know

Peace and reviews for all of you...on the brightside, I didn't have any spelling mistakes...I think


	7. Chapter Five: Aww, It's a Date

**A/N:** Well, I'm back with another chappie. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I recently had a surgery on the week I had been planning on updating, last week and I had told someone I was going to update that week, but couldn't because of recouping. And I really wasn't feeling like updating but many have asked if I plan of continuing this fic and the answer is yes. Plus this chappie was already in progress before my surgery so I decided to finish it...while on my medication.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own...at all, which is sad...very, very sad.  
Anyways, Read and review...especially the review part.  
============================================================================================================================================================= **Chapter Five**: Aww, It's a Date

Caroline was in the middle of losing a croquet match to Stefan when the sound of trotting horses and wheels broke her concentration mid swing. Her mallet ended up shooting out of her hand and almost decapitating her new found friend, who had quickly ducked, in the process.  
"Oh my god, Stefan! Are you alright?" Caroline asked as she helped him back up, smoothing down his now grass stained shirt. The blond really didn't want to have to worry about killing the Salvatore before he became a creature of the night. It would totally screw Elena over in the future.  
"Yes. I'm fine." He smiled down at her, eyes wandering over her shoulder, probably trying to remember if someone was supposed to be visiting.  
'Are we getting another orphan?'  
As much as Caroline disliked the oh so ladylike Katherine Pierce, she did not think she could handle another girl hogging all the hot water.  
'Or maybe that's Stefan?' She watched as the smile that had been on his face fell. Now she was really curious to see who it was. Turning around, she let out a surprised gasp. Approaching them, clad in one sexy looking confederate uniform, was none other than Damon Salvatore.  
'My future ex-boyfriend...who's a vampire...I mean, going to be turned into a vampire...whenever that is.'  
"Damon." She managed to say once she let out the breath she'd been holding in the moment her eyes laid on him. On his face was a wide smile, one she'd never been accustom to seeing.  
'Is that a real...sincere smile?'  
Before her mind could process what was happening, and what she was doing, her feet began to move. Taking small, unsure steps toward him until she only stood an arms length away. Caroline realized two things in that moment of silence that surrounded them. Stefan long forgotten, standing in the background, watching events unfold. One, she'd actually missed Damon. She didn't realize until that moment, but she actually liked being around him. Even when she didn't think she wanted to be in the same room with him. And here he stood. Right before her eyes in his uniform. Sack slung over his shoulder. Hair in a disarray underneath his militi issued hat. Smile on his youthful face.  
And two, She didn't want to see him turn into the Damon she knew. The one who thought she was useless and a waste of space. She wasn't fond of the asshole-side of him. The one that only treated her sweetly for show.  
A cough sounded, interrupting her indecisive banter. Looking back over her shoulder she saw that Stefan had disappeared, probably off to inform his father that his eldest son had returned, which meant it came from the other brother.  
'Who knows with him.' she shrugged inwardly. Turning her attention back to Damon, who was now staring strangely at her, she did the first thing that came to her mind.  
That's right, she punched him. 'I mean, who up and leaves to go to war without telling anyone until the day their rides waiting for them?'  
His head snapped back and his hand instinctively went up to rub his jaw.  
"Not what I expected." He mumbled to himself, still rubbing the newly forming sore.  
"You're a soldier for fucks sake," Caroline exclaimed, forgetting not to use unladylike words. "Take it like a man."  
His eyebrows rose in surprise before his lips quirked into a full on grin that rivaled that of Alice in Wonderland's Cheshire Cat.  
"What's with the smile?" She asked in what she hoped was an annoyed tone, crossing her arms over her chest in agitation. The truth was she was actually enjoying his not so vocal end of the conversation. She loved watching him for his reactions. What he'd say, do. It just helped her understand him more, in her own little twisted way.  
"You missed me." He said matter-of-factly, which only served to piss Caroline off. As if he actually knew who she missed when she missed them.  
"Not at all." Caroline smiled sweetly. "I had Stefan to keep me company."  
============================================================================================================================================================= After Abigail helped Damon unpack his things, much to his protests, he dragged Stefan and Caroline outside to show them a new game he'd learned. Apparently, to Caroline's amusement, that game was football.  
"Wait, where did you learn this game?" Stefan inquired as he and his brother made their way out onto the open yard.  
"Camp outside of Atlanta. One of the officer's picked it up, at Harvard. Catch!" Damon exclaimed tossing the ball to his brother, who caught it, clutching it to his chest.  
"Wait. Wait," Trying to catch his breath. Damon made a beeline for him, "what are the rules?"  
Running from Damon, ball in hand, Caroline watched from where she sat slumped on the stairs of the porch, in delight.  
"What are the rules?"  
"Who needs rules?"  
'Kill me now.'  
Caroline had been waiting for the moment Katherine would make her grand appearance. Abigail followed closely behind holding a tray of lemonade.  
'She's faker then press on nails...wait, where have I heard that before?'  
Damon and Stefan stopped in their tracks, watching as the fairer beauty approached them, wide smile on her face.  
"Mind if I join you?" She inquired sweetly as she trotted down the steps, stepping around Caroline in the process.  
"Ah. Y-you could get hurt." Stefan informed her, a kindhearted smile on his face. "M-my brother likes to play rough."  
Alternating the ball to his other hand. Damon stood behind him, studying Katherine closely, which Caroline did not like one bit.  
Katherine giggled. "Somehow I think that you play rougher."  
Caroline stood up from where she sat, patting down her skirt, before she made her way down the steps.  
The brunette laughed as she took the ball out of Stefan's hands making a run for the side of the house, where her usual tag base lied.  
Caroline made her way to the brothers, standing closely behind them, listening. "Why are you standing there?" Damon directed his inquiry toward his brother, feeling the blond's presence behind him. Loving the warmth she exuded. "That is a girl who clearly wants to be chased."  
Damon looked over his shoulder at Caroline, after his brother stood silent for a moment before taking off.  
"What kind of girl am I?" She inquired as she looked up at him. He turned around, smile tugging at the corner of his lips, stepping toward her until there was only an inch between them.  
"You are sweet. Sweet...Caroline." He whispered, pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. Letting his finger travel down her lobe until he reached the peak of her neck." The most beautiful woman I've ever met."  
Caroline stared up into his eyes, afraid is she broke the connection he'd somehow windup in the arms of a certain brunette monster. With a sigh he took a step back, taking her hand in his and leading the way up the porch steps where Abigail extended a glass of lemonade to each of them.  
"Thank you Abigail." Damon took a sip. "That will be all."  
The handmaiden nodded before heading back inside with the, now, empty tray.  
Damon, still holding onto Caroline's hand, lead her to the porch swing, where the two sat in silence.  
Rocking. In silence. Holding hands. In silence. Sipping lemonade, holding hands. In silence.  
'This is getting just a tad bit weird.'  
"Damon." the blond began, taking her hand out of his, a small smile on her face. "Its good to have you back."  
The older Salvatore sat silently still. As if he was trying to figure something out.  
"Who was better?" He asked. Turning to look at her.  
'What is he talking about?'  
"I'm sorry," She began, "I'm not sure I understand."  
His expression grew more serious. "Who was a better kisser. Me or Stefan?"  
Caroline could feel her blood run cold and her shoulders suddenly stiffened. "What?"  
'Who told him? Did Stefan tell him?'  
Elbows on knees, with his chin resting in his palm he sighed.  
"You and Stefan kissed-"  
"Let's get one thing straight, Damon," Caroline huffed, standing up from her spot. "Stefan kissed me, alright! And this isn't some contest to see which Salvatore is better, because quite frankly your father's winning the race."  
A look of confusion wiped out his serious expression.  
"You kissed my father?"  
'Ewwwwwwwwww...what the hell?'  
"No, Damon." Caroline growled out, "Do you want the honest truth?"  
He nodded, uncertain.  
"I think you're a fine kisser." She sighed, a halfhearted smile playing at her lips, "But you may need more practice because Stefan could show you a thing or two."  
A smirk crossed his face, not the asshole one that Damon was used to using. It was more playful, less sadistic.  
"Are you sure?" He asked as he stood up, knees bumping into hers to the point where she had to take a couple of steps back to put some distance between them.  
Which he gladly made up for by taking an equal number of steps toward her.  
Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Unsure of what he was planning. And he was planning something, she could tell. The twinkle in his eye gave it away.  
"Very."  
"Well, then I guess I need to practice more." He lips quirked at her look of confusion. "And I know the perfect person to help me."  
Before she could inquire who his lips were on hers. Tugging at her bottom lip, nipping on her top. Her lips parted as his tongue asked for entrance, and much to her surprise, his hands grasped onto her hips, pulling her toward him. It was obvious that he was aroused. The tent in his pant was proof enough of that fact. She smiled into the kiss as his hands traveled up her back, fingers gently caressing the soft flesh of her bare shoulders, which her dress kindly offered plentiful. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, wide smile on his face.  
"Was that good?" He asked, searching her eyes for any give away of excitement. There was none.  
"I think," She breathed. A small smile forming from her lips. "you'll need more practice. And I'd be happy to assist you, in any way possible."  
She grinned as she pulled him back down for another kiss. Lips meeting each other in a new dance. One Caroline would gladly familiarize herself with any day of the week. She could tell he was smiling, feeling the muscles of his cheeks move. But she liked knowing he enjoyed kissing her. Being with her.  
'Now everything will be fine as long as that bitch Katherine stays away from him...he'll stay sweet o'l Damon if I have anything to say about it.'  
A cough interrupted their tender moment and Damon pulled out of the kiss reluctantly, turning to the sounding force. Stefan stood at the foot of the stairs, Katherine standing beside him with a twisted smile on her face. She was up to something. Caroline could feel it.  
"Stefan." Caroline murmured, for some reason feeling guilty. She didn't know why actually. He just stared at her, expressionless and still.  
"I-I just wanted to ask you to-the Founder's Day Ball-" He managed to get out. "But I see you've already accepted Damon's invitation."  
Stefan looked from Caroline to Damon, his face devoid of any emotion that would give away if he was angry or sad. He quickly made his way inside, Katherine following closely behind him.  
"I see you've sparked my brother's interests." Damon broke the silence. Caroline was confused.  
'What just happened? Was Stefan going to...ask me out? I thought he liked Katherine...which makes since, because his future girlfriend could be her twin. And what the hell is Damon talking about?'  
"Huh?"  
The older Salvatore stared at her for a moment before explaining. "It would seem that Stefan fancies you."  
'Fancy? Doesn't that mean like? I'm pretty sure that means like...or he thinks I'm fancy?'  
"Don't be ridiculous." Caroline brushed it off, taking the lead of the young Salvatore, who, Damon actually believed liked her, which was just crazy, and going inside. Damon followed at her heels, not liking the way she seemed to think so little of herself.  
"Why is it so hard to believe?" Grabbing a hold of her arm, he spun her around so that she was facing him. She looked at him. Trying to figure out what he wanted her to say. "I-I'm not-" The truth was she really didn't know how to respond to that. "Katherine is by far more ladylike and beautiful...than me."  
Damon stared deeply into her eyes, trying to find the right words to use for what he wanted to tell her. "You may think that...I don't know Katherine, and she might think that too, but the truth is...Caroline you are the sweeter...by far. I can see it. In your eyes."  
She couldn't speak. Who knew Damon was so soulful? That he could actually make her feel better, for reasons she didn't know.  
The hand holding onto her arm pulled her closer to him, until they were chest against chest. His free hand went up to cup her cheek, fingers brushing lightly against her jawline.  
"I can see all the goodness in you." His whispered into her ear, before planting a kiss on her cheek. Intertwining her fingers within his, he brought their joined hands to his lips, planting a kiss on her third knuckle before letting go.  
"What about the Founder's Day Ball?" She asked as they made there way down the hall towards her room, remembering that Stefan had wanted to ask her to go with him.  
"You will be going with me," He smiled sweetly, as they came to a stop at her bedroom door. "Of course."  
"Of course." Caroline mimicked under her breath, not reaching the brunt's ears as he opened the door for her.  
"Did you say something?" He asked as she maneuvered her way around him, so that she blocked him entry inside.  
"That wasn't much of an invitation." She informed him, trying to get the thought that Stefan had wanted to ask her out of her head. As well as the one of Katherine's scheming smile. Damon stared at her. Smile falling from his face.  
"Would you like me to make a more formal invitation?" He asked, seemingly ready to please her in the matter if it were her wish. Which it wasn't.  
She shook her head, smile on face. "No, Damon. I'll go with you."  
His smile grew. But she stopped him from saying anything further by planting a kiss on his lips. Closing her bedroom door behind her. Leaning against it for support as she slid down until she sat, grin growing on her face at the thought of having a...date, with Damon. And then another thought occurred to her. Stefan was going to ask her. But he thought she was going with Damon, which at that very moment was now true. So who would he end up going with?  
============================================================================================================================================================= Katherine looked on as Stefan paced the floor of her bedroom, which she had expertly deterred him into instead of his own. Though he didn't notice, distracted by his thoughts of Caroline and Damon...together. Of course she was now planning on using his crush on the blond to her advantage. It was obvious that both Salvatore brothers had an interest in her, which was fairly strange. Since, she wasn't very beautiful or worldly. But it was something she would not dwell on.  
Because, she found both boys very attractive and both very worthy of being with her. "You keep this up and you're going to be leaving a permanent walking trail on the floor." She watched as the young Salvatore jumped at the sound of her voice. Of course she'd surprised him. He probably forgot that she was even there. Which she usually wouldn't let slide, but in his case was willing to make an exception. She'd even offer his brother one.  
"My apologies." He sighed, watching as she climbed out of her bed, making her way toward him, hips swaying in a seductive manner that was quickly making him uncomfortable. "I think I should be going now." He made an attempt for the door, not liking the way she was looking at him. As if she wanted to eat him.  
"What is the hurry?" She asked, blocking his exit by standing in front of her door, hands going to his chest to stop him from taking a step further.  
"It's not very appropriate for me to be here..." He stammered out, trying to reach for the doorknob behind her. Her hands wrapped around his neck and he froze, hand glued to the knob, unmoving, eyes wide.  
In surprise and in shock. 'What is she doing?'  
"You are taking me to the Founder's Day Ball." She informed him, her grip around his neck growing almost inhumanly tighter, as her eyes bore into his with an intensity he wasn't used to. Her pupils seemed to change, alter in size and Stefan lost focus for a minute, mind going blank. He shook his head to clear his suddenly jumbled thoughts and was struck with the urge to ask the brunette a certain question, one he had the ghost of a memory of wanting to ask someone else.  
"Katherine." He smiled down at her, "Would you go to the ball with me?"  
She stared up at him for a moment, as if she was trying to figure out if she wanted to go with him. He looked nervous. He wanted her to say yes, so badly.  
"Of course I will, Stefan." She planted a kiss on his cheek, letting her hand run through his hair. He smiled brightly down at her, which Katherine returned. Her finger running along the line of his jaw, tilting his head at an angle that would allow her better access to his neck to fed from.  
"You have no idea of the future I have planned for us, Stefan." She informed him staring deeply into his gorgeous green eyes. "You, me, and Damon...no rules."  
'Once I have get that blond bitch out of the way.' Her face transformed before his eyes. Fangs extending within her mouth, eyes darkening, to an almost black color, and the veins along the surrounding area around her eyes becoming more prominent.  
"And no Caroline." She murmured before descending upon his neck.  
============================================================================================================================================================= **A/N 2**: I know, I know, why sooo short? and where is the S/C? Well, I wanted to focus on C/D reuniting and S/K starting up in this chappie. If you hate me right now, please don't. Unless you want to, then I can't change your mind...or can I? If anyone wants me to write a full-blown (mostly) S/C fic please leave a request w/  
your comment on this chappie and I'll see if I can write up a one-shot or a (max.) 3 to 4 chappie story [I'd make it longer but I'm trying to finish up this fic and my other one].  
Sorry again if you didn't like it. Keep in mind that I am on some medication right now, and I haven't written anything for like a week, so I feel out of my usual VD (mwahaha) zone. Bad joke...I know, but anyway please review. They help pay for my hospital bill.


	8. Chapter Six: The First Time

**A/N:** Hello, sorry for such a late update. I've been planning a last minute vacay, so I've been typing this up on my phone waiting for a good time to post and now seems like a good time as any.  
Also, please check out my two latest Stefan/Caroline/Damon vids. They are on my channel of the same name as my pen name.  
It's a pretty short chapter, but there is some M-worthy rate material. So, enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own VD, I am glad I do not *eye roll*. But I loved Ian in The Rules of Attraction. The movie has me itching to write a fic, kind of like it. But, we'll see.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The First Time **

It was pretty obvious who Stefan asked, in place of her, to the Founder's Day Ball. The ever fair Katherine Pierce. Damon was totally wrong about his younger brother liking her. It was obvious from the way he was staring at the brunette over the breakfast table who he was really interested in. But she was a little disappointed, when she claimed the empty seat beside the Elena look alike, that he barely acknowledged her arrival.  
"Morning, Stefan." The blond tried cheerfully, ignoring the cynical smile Katherine threw her way. Damon had yet to come out of his room. He was probably sleeping in.  
'I heard trying to get yourself killed tends to take a lot out of you.'  
The brunt turned his attention to Caroline. Blinking a few times, trying to place where he knew her from. She'd been staying with them for awhile. She enjoyed playing croquet with him, usually she'd loose. And his tongue was in a knot trying to formulate a proper greeting. His lips suddenly dry as she stared back at him, smile on face.  
"Morning." Replying mechanically as an unknown force within him compelled him to. His eyes went back to Katherine who's smug look had the blond wanting to do illegal things to her. Possibly staking her in the heart and seeing if it really killed vampires. The brunette reminded her too much of a more sneaky, bitchy Damon, from her time. There was no way she wasn't a vampire. Plus, she did that eye thing Damon did that had her missing bits and pieces from her memory. Though for some reason it hadn't worked on her when she tried. It was kind of like what the Count from that Dracula book did to that one promiscuous red head...or maybe that was the movie? Either way it had to be some form of mind control, and for whatever reason it hadn't worked on her.  
The memory of Katherine, obviously, trying to get her to reveal the truth and the familiarity of the way her eyes changed still fresh in her mind.  
Maybe it was because she was from the future, so technically she didn't exist yet.  
'Okay that was kind of a half-ass theory...maybe I'm immune to it? No, that can't be it because it worked when Damon did it...wait! Both Katherine and Ms. Pearl asked me about my necklace. Could that be it?'  
It seemed a little ridiculous but the blond made a note to never have her necklace off around Katherine. She couldn't risk falling prey to whatever evil scheme she was planning. She'd obviously already sunken her fangs into the young Salvatore. Damon would not suffer a similar fate on her watch.  
"Katherine." The blond greeted as kindly as she could. Though she would have rather shanked her with a fork instead.  
'I have my eyes on you.'  
"Caroline." The brunette sighed in what sounded like annoyance. Never taking her eyes off Stefan.  
'Well, this is going to be a long ass day.'  
"Ms. Forbes, Mr. Salvatore would like to see you." Abigail informed her, appearing by her side. The blond nodded before excusing herself. She hadn't even been able to take a bite out of her eggs, yet.  
'Why would papa Salvatore want to talk to me? Ohh, does he know I'm from the future? Or that I know he has a vampire living in his home?'

* * *

"Ms. Forbes," Mr. Salvatore greeted the blond as she entered his study, claiming the empty seat across from his.  
"Mr. Salvatore."  
'Why am I here?'  
Caroline stayed silent, waiting.  
"I've heard to you will be accompanying Damon to the Founder's Day Ball."  
'How does he know that? I haven't told anybody about it. Did Damon tell him?'  
Caroline found that hard to believe. But, it was a possibility. So, she nodded in confirmation.  
A long moment passed before he spoke. " Well, I'm sure you've yet to think about what to wear, so I was hoping you would do me the honor of allowing me to provide you with your gown."  
The blond was confused. He wanted to give her a dress to wear for the ball. That was...nice, of him. Her lips formed a smile.  
"I would be so grateful, Mr. Salvatore. I have no idea what would be appropriate for such an event." To be truthful, she was pretty sure everything in her closet would be a little too informal to wear. And she wanted to look good, for Damon.  
'Okay, now I'm sounding like I used to when I was with Damon. Trying to keep his attention.'  
"Well then it's settled." Mr. Salvatore's thin lips formed a small smile. "I'll send Abigail with the gown when it's ready. The ball is three days away so I am sure she will be able to assist you in preparing beforehand."  
"I would appreciate that very much, Mr. Salvatore." The blond smile brightly. The older man nodded, before turning his attention to the stack of papers on his desk. Which he began leafing through.  
'Is this the part where I leave?'  
The Salvatore looked up, smile gone from face. Replaced with a more serious expression.  
"That will be all."  
"Oh..right. Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." Caroline exclaimed, vacating the seat and retreating out the door. Closing it behind her, leaving him to his work.  
Mr. Salvatore watched as the blond's figure disappeared behind the closing door before pulling out her photo. His deceased wife.  
'She was so beautiful.'  
She was the reason he could barely look Damon in the face without growing upset. They shared the same eyes. The most beautiful, light blue.  
His hands skimmed over her photo. She looked so beautiful with her light, brown hair in an array of wild curls. Bright, white smile on her youthful face. Eyebrows raised in amusement as she starred back at the Daguerreotype camera. In it she was wearing the new dress he had bought her. Off the shoulder, blue silk, it was perfect. The perfect gown for the young Miss Forbes to wear. He'd have to look for it in his late wife's wardrobe.  
With one last glance down at the old photo he placed it back in the top drawer of his desk, before going back to the reading material Johnathan Gilbert and Sheriff Forbes provided him with on the sudden increase in bodies appearing around Mystic Falls.  
"Forbes?"  
'Maybe they're of relation...I have to remember to introduce young Caroline to the Sheriff. Maybe he knows her.'

* * *

_Knock _

_Knock _

'Come on Damon, it's been like five hours...doesn't he get bored being cooped up all day?'  
The blond knocked on the door one last time, waiting for a reply from the other side. When there was none she decided to take her chances of walking in on him doing something Damon-like and opened the door. She let herself in, closing the door quietly behind her as to not startle the Salvatore.  
"Damon?" She whispered, eyes darting straight to the bed where he lay. Slightly cocooned within his white linen covers. Fine legs peeking out for her to see.  
Rolling her eyes, she marched over to his bedside.  
"Damon." She voiced a little louder. Earning no reply.  
'Well, if I have to wake him up I might as well have a little fun with it.'  
Looking over the spread of his sheets her eyes zeroed in on a nicely shaped calf. Dragging her fingers along the cool flesh, she traced small shapes. Circles, squares, hearts. He stirred in response before relaxing back into sleep.  
'I guess I'm going to have to bring this up another notch.'  
Traveling up his leg, underneath the sheet wrapped around him, her fingers grazed the smooth skin of his inner thigh. Earning a groan from Damon.  
"You shouldn't do that," he informed her, voice low and husky. Filling her with an awareness she was quite familiar with when around him. One that had her doing the opposite of everything he told her. Especially when they were in a bedroom, alone.  
Ignoring the shudder he emitted within her, her fingers traveled down his leg lazily. Running circles and squares, again. She found herself so focused in her drawing that she failed to notice the Salvatore move. And his movement was so smooth and quick she suddenly found herself trapped between his warm body and the space he had previously been occupying. A light blush crept up on her as he ran a finger along the curve of her cheek.  
"You are so...beautiful."  
She inhaled, surprised that he still was on the 'You're beautiful' train he'd been riding since he met her. It was worse than listening to the James Blunt song of the same name after the Damon of her Mystic Falls dumped her, heartlessly.  
She stared up at him, a look of desire shinning in his eyes. Drawing in a quick breath before all her nerve evaporated she plunged forth. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to meet her lips. Her warm tongue slid into his eager mouth. Sweetness in taste that had the Salvatore on fire. He began sucking it gently, eliciting a moan from Caroline. Breaking the kiss he looked down at her, small, yet unsure smile on his face.  
'Is this his first time? This can't be his first time...did Damon have his first with Katherine?'  
"My sweet, sweet Caroline." He said, slightly out of breath. Blue eyes suddenly ten times intenser, reminding her of the Damon she knew. "Are we-"  
The blond nodded before he could even complete the question she knew that was on the tip of his tongue. The brunt's smile grew bigger as he helped her sit up , pulling her off the bed and turning her so that her back was facing him.  
Hands quickly going to the small knot tied to keep her dress up, and undoing it, the day dress she wore easing it's way down her body into a heap at her feet . Stepping out of it, wearing only her corset and undergarments, she turned to face him.  
She wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, pressing her soft, warm body against his.  
His hand went to grasp hers gently, placing a kiss on the center of her palm before letting it go. Glad for the extra hand, she made quick work with undoing the buttons of his shirt. Allowing him time to shrug it off as she admired his chest. Her hands ran down the his stomach to cup his growing erection.  
"Caroline." he groaned out, hands going out to pull down her frilly, white knee-length undergarments. Leaving her bare bellow the waist.  
"Damon." the blond wrapped her arms his neck, pulling his mouth down to meet hers. His fingers wrapped around the cheeks of her ass, lifting her up before sitting her down on the edge of his bed. Him, standing in place between her parted legs, with his eyes locked onto hers. Her hands went to fly of his breeches, unzipping and pushing them down to free his throbbing member.  
"Caroline." The blond laid down, watching as he climbed onto the bed and hovered over her half-naked body. Admiring the way her breast looked bound by her corset. Which wasn't one of the usual tightly strung ones the ladies of Mystic Falls wore. Though he could appreciate the unique curves of her body. They were all foreign to him.  
"Damon." She murmured, hands cupping his face. Bringing his mouth down to hers. The urge to have her washed over him. Without warning he thrusted into her. Shuddering at the sudden moist, warmth as she enveloped him. A gasp escaped the blond's lips, unintentionally breaking her kiss with Damon. Who wore a look of worry.  
"Caroline, did I hurt you?"  
She shook her head, staring up at him. Eyes filled with an unknown emotion he couldn't identify.  
"Do you want to continue?" From the gleam in his eyes she could tell he was trying his best to remain still.  
She rocked her hips against his. Her unspoken reply. Wrapping her legs around his waist, ankles locking. Soles pressed against his lower back as he set the pace.  
'Slow and steady win the race...'  
Her mind went blank after that, as he pulled out of her slightly before plunging back down.  
She moaned his name, meeting him thrust for thrust as they settled on a rhythm. One she was familiar with when she had sex with Damon. Though this wasn't the same Damon-in a sense.  
She ran her hands up and down his back, raking her nails along in a way that caused Damon's hips to sputter out of control for a moment.  
Staring down at the blond beauty, he watched as hers eyes shut and her body began to wither underneath him. Her warmth clenching around him so tightly, he found his own release overtaking him.  
His body collapsed onto of hers, energy suddenly drained. He pulled out, quickly climbing off of her, relieving the her of his weight and laying beside her.  
Listening to her own heavy breathing subside before he spoke up.  
"I love you." When there was no reply he lifted his head to look at her. Eyes closed, breaths evening out. She was asleep. Sighing, he planted a kiss on her cheek. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her body close to his. Enjoying the warmth of her body against his before closing his eyes and joining the blond in dreamland.

* * *

Caroline peeked an eye open. She'd been pretending to sleep for the last thirty minutes.  
'Am I a coward for doing that? I just cannot believe he used the 'L' word...that's so unlike Damon. And what am I supposed to say to that?'  
Trying her best not to wake the sleeping Salvatore the blond lifted the possessive arm wrapped around her waist before climbing out of bed. Tiptoeing optional. She pulled on her undergarments before gathering up her dress. Caroline looked over her shoulder to make sure he was still asleep. The first time she had slept with Damon he went stealthy, vampiric ninja on her. She really wasn't interested in a repeat performance. He was sound asleep.  
'Let's keep it that way until I am out of his room, down the hall and in the fucking clear.'  
She took her leave. Closing his door as quietly as she could behind her before turning around to meet a not so happy face. Her dress falling from her hands.  
"Stefan." Caroline could feel her face heating up in embarrassment. It was kind of awkward walking out of Damon's bedroom in her underwear, only to walk right into his brother. The one Damon foolishly thought fancied her.  
'Although he was going to ask me to the ball...but, he's going with Katherine now. She probably worked the mind control to get him to ask her. I just can't see Stefan with such a sneaky bitch. Even if she has the face of Elena...'  
He stared at her for a moment, scowl on face before turning heel and walking back down the hall towards Katherine's room.  
"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." the blond said to herself, leaning against the door of Damon's room. Gathering her dress up before making her way to her room, on the opposite end of the hall.

* * *

"Stefan." Katherine greeted the brunt as he entered her room, closing the door behind him before joining her on the bed. Sitting at the edge, feeling as she pressed her body against his back. Running her hands down his front, resting her head in the crook of his neck.  
"What is bothering you?" she whispered into his ears as her hands worked their way under his shirt and up his chest.  
Stefan shivered at the sudden contact with her abnormally cool hands before responding.  
"Caroline and Damon have become intimate."  
The thought of his brother and the blond together made his stomach turn. He didn't even want to think about him being inside her, thrusting and sweating...it made him sick. Which was very confusing because he was supposed to have feelings for Katherine. Wasn't he?  
"I can have you all to myself."  
He should be glad the blond took Damon off their hands. Now the brunette could stop talking nonsense about the three of them being together...forever.  
Her hands suddenly pulled him down underneath her as she straddled his waist. A look of definite anger on her face.  
"This isn't going to stop us Stefan." She promised, lips hovering a centimeter above his. "Well, all be together."  
Stefan controlled the urge to push her off of him as he stared into her eyes. Such controlling eyes. Watching as they changed into a stare he'd become familiar with. A stare that had him forgetting. Forgetting the emotions he had for the blond girl a few rooms away. And the will to fight for her affection.  
Though, it seemed like it was already too late.

* * *

**A/N 2:** well, I hoped you liked the chappie. This was my first official write of a love scene, though I've written some that have never made it to post. I hope it was good enough to satisfy the M rating.  
Also, don't forget to Review...they encourage me to finish this fic and get to the sequel.


	9. AN2

**Author's Note 2**

I've currently been working on relearning how to use my photoshop program. So, while I am finishing the next chappie I would really love if you guys could check out what I've posted on **Photobucket** and tell me what you think.

**There is:**  
Team Damon

Team Salvatore

Team Stefan

Frenemies (which is Candice & Nina)  
and much more...

**To find** the album just go to my profile and click on the link there, it will lead you to the page where you can find my work.

Thanks and please leave your thoughts on them in **a review**. I would really appreciate hearing what you think. And If you have any suggestions for some more. Also, I am planning on posting the first chappie of my **Stefan/Caroline** Story, so I you are a fan of that ship, check for it sometime next week.  
XOXOXOX

-**Marie**


	10. Chapter Seven: The Day After

**A/N:** sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but with school and this new history class I'm taking I can barely find a spare moment to write up anything. This chapter is a little shorter then the rest. Again, I was faced with another band-aid that was necessary to write for the progression of the plot.

Also, Katherine was 'orphaned' during the Atlanta Campaign (May 7th-September 2nd) and the Battle of Willow Creek took place near the end of the Civil War (sometime in April 1865).  
So for the sake of keeping the time line slightly intact, Katherine arrived in late August...and Damon returned mid September.  
(IDK how that helps align the time, but whatever...)  
Hope you enjoy.  
Please read and review...  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own VD...sadly. But if I did, there'd be happy S/C/D fans.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Day After**

It wasn't that she was a coward. On the contrary, she considered herself pretty brave to have gone through a relationship with Damon Salvatore and come out with only a few minor bites and bruises. Though, there were the missing tidbits of memory she was sure he could account for. No, she wasn't a coward.  
It was just that the moment she woke up on the morning infamously reclaimed as "The Morning After" she was nervous. Of what to say to Damon when she saw him...

_I mean, he doped the L bomb, and I'm not talking lesbians..._

How'd he react. If he'd regret it.  
And she was worried.  
She'd definitely fucked up when she went to bed with him. She'd been careless in the effects her presence would have on the future.

_What if Hitler becomes president? Or, or Johnny Depp is never born...Shit! I could be pregnant!_

That last thought alone struck more fear into her entire being than the idea of facing Katherine in a fight to the death. Which, she was pretty sure she'd win.

_Lets just not think about that small possibility for awhile, Care. Okay._

The blond was sure she'd caused a butterfly effect somehow and she really didn't want to screw anything else up.  
Which was the main reason she was hiding from Damon. Not because she was a coward, but because she didn't want to ruin the future anymore than she already had.  
"Caroline?"  
Damon was looking for her. The blond could see him coming out of the dining room and she froze. He had not seen her, yet.

_What the hell should I do? Fight or flight. Fight or flight...run, Care, run!_

So, she did. Ducking into the closest room. Which took a little budging to get open.  
Once inside she quickly closed the door behind her. Pressing an ear to it and listening for Damon. The sound of footsteps passing by put her at ease.  
"Caroline?" His voice faded into the distance as he made his way down the hall, passing the room she'd slipped into. With a sigh the blond turned on her heel, pressing her back against the door and looking around the room. In one word the room was creepy. White sheets covering the furniture. Like in those old horror movies.

_This strangely feels like that one scene from The Others. Curiosity killed the cat, Care..._

But her curiosity had her finger's itching to see what was underneath.

_Just do it, Care! Pull it off, pull it off!_

Taking a deep breath she tugged the sheet off of the closest thing to her. Underneath was an antique looking dresser. Gold trimed, white lion's paws for legs. But what immediately caught her attention was the arrangement of photos coated in a thin layer of dust.

_Well...this looks promising._

Caroline picked up a rounded frame, rubbing the dust off in hopes of being able to see the picture it held.

_Oh my god! Is that..._

In the picture there was an obviously pregnant brunette holding a miniature version of Damon. Who was grinning widely at the camera.

_This has to be his mom...and she must be pregnant with Stefan..._

"Wow..." placing the photo back on the dresser, she picked up another.  
In it the same brunette woman was smiling sadly. Hair pulled back into two connecting braids. Not pregnant like she'd been in the other photo. Caroline was guessing it was taken after she'd given birth to the younger Salvatore because she looked slightly older. Thinner than she'd been in the other as well, and significantly paler. As if death was on her door step.

_What happened..._

A pause.  
"What happened to you?"  
It hadn't gone unnoticed by the blond that the Salvatore boarding house was missing a certain feminine touch. Though, Abigail did an amazing job of helping her every morning in getting dressed.

_Thank god for that woman._

There wasn't a regular 'Tea Time' that most woman, or so Abigail says, had every day with neighbors. Or any of the supposed Ladies of Mystic Falls appearing at their doorstep dressed for dinner. No, it was just Mr. Salvatore. Damon and Stefan.

_Plus the handmaidens...oh, and Katherine and I..._

Whoosh!  
Caroline turned on her heel. Hands instinctively going behind her to hide the photo she had been looking at before someone had opened the door to the room. Catching her off guard.  
And that someone happened to be Stefan Salvatore.  
"Caroline?" He looked between a mixture of anger and confusion. "What are you doing in here?"  
The blond stared at him. Mouth agape, words seemingly hard to form.

_Say something Care! You've formulated three speeches for Matt before and you've accepted the title of Miss Mystic Falls..._  
_it's not that hard!_

"Um, I was just-" pulling the frame out from behind her "-hiding?"  
"You are not supposed to be in here." He said, sighing as he stepped into the room. Leaving the door wide open.

_Hopefully for a hasty escape._

"This was my parents room before..."  
"Before your mother passed." Caroline finished for him. Watching as his expression fell and all warmth withdrew from his eyes.  
Welling up with a sadness she really found difficult to describe.  
He nodded. Taking the frame from her hands and placing it back on top of the dresser.  
"She's beautiful." Caroline said.  
"Yes...she was very beautiful." Stefan cast a glance down at the arrangement of photos. "I don't remember much of her. She passed when I was very young."

_That sucks...she was so beautiful...and sounds so kind._

"I wish I could say I know how it feels...I can't-" A pause. "But you still have your father. You have Damon, who will always be there for you when you need him. And...I'll be here...for you, as well. Whenever you need me. No matter what."  
His eyes traveled up from the photos, focusing on her face. Eyebrow raised in surprise.  
"No matter what?" A grin making it's way onto his face.  
"No matter what." The blond confirmed with a nod. Rolling her eyes at the Salvatore's pleased expression.  
"So, this means you will be there to save me a dance at the ball?" Grin dropping from face, replaced with a hopeful, uncertain smile that melted her heart.

_How can I say no to that?_

"Of course." Chuckling lightly as she allowed herself to be pulled in for an embrace. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Caroline patted his back gently before pulling away, smiling up at him. Trying to forget the fact that his hands were still resting on her hips.  
"Are you sure Katherine won't mind?"

_That bitch would probably bite my head off if she saw us together...which is just crazy. Another reason I like Elena better. She didn't get jealous of me dancing with Stefan...the same Stefan that is looking at me with the weirdest expression..._

He was silent for a moment. The truth was he really didn't know what to say. Half the time he was with the Katherine she used talking about getting rid of Caroline. Who was standing right in front of him, seemingly unharmed and unaware of her impending doom. And the other half talking about living the ultimate immortal life as a walking menage a trios with him and his brother. Pretty psychotic if he thought about it. Which had him wondering why he was even with her. The answer was floating around somewhere in his head. He was sure of it.  
"Stefan?" When he hadn't answered her question, getting a far-off look in his eyes Caroline knew she had to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.  
"I'm sure she won't mind." He replied almost robotically. It was kind of spooky, though the blond didn't voice a comment against it. Instead she gave him a the widest smile she could manage.  
"Now, what is this about you hiding?" He inquired, hands falling to his sides as he looked down at her.  
She'd really hoped he hadn't heard her lame answer from before but as luck would have it he had.  
"Um...It's not that I'm hiding," She began, trying her best to sound off-handed in her reply, "It's just that Damon said something to me last night, and I'm not sure what to say in reply."  
The Salvatore nodded slowly.  
"He told you he loves you." He said matter-of-factly.

_How does he know that?_

The blond nodded slowly. Remembering running into Stefan as she snuck out of his brother's room. They hurt that flashed in his eyes before he'd become stoic. She really didn't want a repeat performance of that attitude by reminiscing on the night before.  
"And you are unsure of how you feel about him." He continued, trying his best not to cringe at the idea of his brother taking the blond to bed.

_That is the million dollar question! How do I feel about him?_

"I wish I knew how I felt." She admitted, running a hand through her hair. Doing her best to avoid his gaze. So instead of looking at him, she found herself looking past him. At the figure standing in the doorway. Expression one filled with sadness.  
"Damon." Caroline breathed. Stefan turning in surprise to meet the stare of his older brother.

* * *

Damon had woken up to find his bed mate missing. It was a little disappointing, but he guessed she'd left sometime after he'd fallen asleep in the middle of the night. It was frustrating.  
He'd finally told a woman, aside from his deceased mother, that he loved her and she'd been asleep. He was pathetic. It was no wonder she was in the arms of his brother, Stefan, when he'd finally found her. And they were in his parents old bedroom. One he hadn't been in for awhile. It was the root for many sad memories.  
"And you are unsure of how you feel about him?" Stefan asked her.

_Are they talking about me?_

He watched the blond as she ran a hand through her mane of curls before answering.  
"I wish I knew how I felt."  
The Salvatore was shocked. They'd been skirting around each other since they'd met, he'd given her his virginity and yet she was still unsure of her feelings for him. He'd told her he loved her, though she didn't hear his confession. She was seriously pulling at his heart strings.  
He watched as she looked everywhere but at his brother. Eyes focusing over Stefan's shoulder on him. Widening in shock.  
"Damon." She breathed out in surprise.  
He knew he was probably wearing his heart on his sleeve. And he couldn't avoid staring at his brother as he turned around in surprise. Eyes clashing.  
Stefan guiltily looking from him to Caroline, and back again.  
"Stefan." The older Salvatore acknowledged. Nodding toward the open door. A sign for him to leave.  
"I'll just go find Katherine." Stefan informed them unnecessarily. Giving Caroline a reassuring smile that all would be alright before retreating a safe distance away from the two. Hoping that Damon wouldn't do something rash.  
"Damon." Caroline called his attention from eying his brother's departure.  
The older Salvatore turned his head to stare at her. Eyes unreadable. He took a few steps to fill the space of separation. Taking her hands in his so that they were the only thing between them.  
"I know that you are unsure of how you feel about me. But, I promise you this, Caroline Forbes. It will be nothing but love."  
He informed her. Planting a kiss on her forehead before resting his against hers. Closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her closer.  
Caroline didn't know how to respond, so she remained silent. Staring into his closed lids. Allowing herself to smile at the way his warmth felt. Feeling a shiver run up her spine.

_You can't do this Care...remember, Butterfly Effect. You could be preggo..._

The blond did her best to ignore the voice in her head telling her continuing with Damon would not be the right thing to do. No, she wanted to do what the right thing for her was. And that was to allow him to love her. Screw the future. She didn't even know if she'd be going back or not anyway.

* * *

Stefan brooded as Katherine brushed her perfect locks of brown hair. She silently concentrated on every individual strand of hair that ran through each individual bristle. Although, her brown eyes were following the transitioning facial expressions of the man she believed she could actually love.  
He went from confusion to frustration, and then defeat.  
She guessed he was trying to remember the events of the night before, when he'd come to her. He'd told her that Damon had become intimate with the blond girl who claimed to already have a lesbian lover. It was ridiculous. The 'feelings' Stefan had for her began to resurface and she couldn't have that. Could she?  
So, she compelled him to forget all of those so called feelings he shared for Caroline. Redirecting his affections to her. Watching as he came out of a dazed state and refocused. Eyes filled with the love she wished to receive from both Salvatore brothers as he smiled up at her. Though, she really had little feelings of love toward Damon, she did have a strong physical attraction to him. One she'd admit could rival her adoration of Stefan. Even if her heart belonged to him.  
It was the idea of the three of them together that fueled her. Planing ways to sink her fangs into Damon and kill the blond that was causing her problems. She obviously couldn't compel her to leave Damon.  
"Did you ask her to save you a dance?" She inquired as she watched him through her mirror. Letting her eyes wander over his muscular shoulders. Which she loved biting.  
"Yes. I am just not sure why you wanted me to." He assumed it was for her plan. Katherine didn't seem like the type to ask things of him that didn't go to helping her cause.

_What about the ball makes it any different?_

"Wonderful." The brunette grinned. Putting her brush down and turning to face him. Expectantly.  
"I am still unsure as to how this will assist you." Confusion written across his face. Eyebrow lowered in thought. Trying his best to connect the dots himself.  
Katherine giggled. Rolling her eyes at him in amusement.

_He has no idea..._

"While you are with Caroline, dancing about like old friends," She began. Making her way to the foot of the bed where he sat. Stefan watched her as she crouched down so that they were eye level. Running a hand through his hair. "I will be with Damon. Comforting him with...the pain of being betrayed."  
'Betrayed?' Stefan thought to himself. Allowing her to push him down onto the mattress. Watching as she climbed on top of him.

_What the hell is she going on about?_

"I am going to convince Damon that Caroline does not share his love." She sighed. Running her fingers through his brown locks before pulling him up for a kiss.

* * *

"Are we really going to do this Giuseppe?" Johnathan Gilbert asked. Shocked by the new announcement made at their latest Founders meeting. News that would drastically effect the town. "I am still unsure if the compass works properly as of yet."  
Mr. Salvatore looked from his long time friend, Johnathan, to Sheriff Forbes. Who'd remained silent. Lost in thought by the simple plan the Salvatore had devised to get rid of the creatures of the night. Once, and for all.  
Well, actually the plan was far from simple. But he needed Johnathan and he needed the mystical compass to help weed out the guilty parties they were hunting down.  
There were too many 'animal attacks' in Mystic Falls to just let them slid under the rug. And his late wife would agree with him. Something had to be done about the night walkers.  
"Do you not want to be rid of these demons and finally live in peace?" He inquired. Brow raised, lips forming into a thin line.  
"I do, as much as the rest of you all. But, I am still unsure as to if the compass will detect them."  
"We have to be sure Giuseppe," The Sheriff spoke up. Erupting a string of mumbled agreements from the other founding members.  
All with families they wished to protect. "And we cannot wait much longer Johnathan. We must act quickly and swiftly."  
The other members nodded amongst themselves.  
"We must rid ourselves of them." Barnette Lockwood spoke up. Thinking of the safety of her boys.  
"The compass must be ready soon." Mr. Salvatore continued. "After the Founder's Ball, I want them all gone. No matter who it is. Destroy them."

* * *

For the first time in her life, Caroline felt-happy? Safe...secure? It was something she wasn't able to put into words. But she could feel it as she laid there in bed with Damon. Something had changed. The future...her future had changed by him loving her. Maybe for the better. Who knows? But there was still one thing she was sure should not be messed with. And that was his fate of eternal life. Him and Stefan were meant to be turned in to vampires, she was sure of it. Stefan was meant to be turned, meet Elena and fall in love with her. Damon...well hopefully the same thing would befall him and he'd fall in love with her again. Well, the her of the future.

_The me of the future? Smart one Care, what if you aren't born because of what you're doing?_

That along with the possibility of being pregnant was something she didn't want to think about either. But what she did want to think about is the way Damon's arms pulled her closer to him in his sleep. The way he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. And the way he smelled. Like sunshine and adoration. It was an amazing thing the blond realized. She might actually be inlove with him.

_Well that was fast..._

Damon-her Damon. He was unbelievably perfect. Sweet, gentle, caring...loving. Completely different then the man she knew. Measured him up to. They were one in the same though. Same person...same Damon. Just...different. Different sides of the same coin. Feeling the warmth he radiated beside her it finally sunk in. He could easily end up the way she remembered him to be. Like Katherine. Uncaring, cold-hearted...a bastard. The man she'd be in love with before Matt.

_Matt...He was always so sweet to me. I know I should feel guilty about cheating, though technically I'm not in the same time period, but it doesn't feel like I'm doing anything bad when I'm with Damon...it just feels...right._

"I love you Damon Salvatore." The blond whispered into his ear as he slept on. Arms around her twitching in response. He hadn't heard her, but she knew if he did he'd probably have a big smile on his face. And if she was pregnant-which was not likely, she hoped to live happily ever after with Damon, a white picket fence and a cuddly sheep dog.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, this chappie is probably short. 3 more chappie's till the end of the story, and then onward to the sequel! I hope you enjoyed some part of this.

I actually was laughing writing the last part...I think it was just me rambabling in character...


	11. Chapter Eight: The Ball Pt1

Warning: This chapter is a little faster in events...

**Chapter Eight: The Ball**  
**Pt. 1 Let the Game's Begin**

* * *

Damon watched Caroline's eyes open slowly, lashes fluttering, as she laid on her front. Her bare back creamy white and exposed for him to take in. Her nose crinkled up at the sight of his staring.  
"Morning," the blond breathed out as he brushed her hair off her face. Running the back of his hand down her cheek.  
"Morning," he said, shuddering as her fingers found his. He moved, pressing his lips to hers. His kiss was hungry, almost greedy, as if he starved for her, which served to drive her body crazy. She nipped at his lips before pulling back.  
"There is something I wish to tell you," she murmured aloud. Removing his hand from her face she laced his fingers with her own.

_Boy, why am I doing this?_

"And it might change the way you feel about me," she continued as he moved his free hand to her hair, running it lightly through the soft, blond curls. His touch alone ignited a passionate flare within her.  
"Actually I am certain it will change the way you feel about me."

_Oh, god I'm ranting..._

The boy stared at her with darkening eyes as she tried to find the right words to say.  
"What ever it may be," Damon began, his blue eyes boring into hers an intensity that matched that of the one on her heart, "it could never change they way I feel about you. If you were to tell me you were a...creature of night-I would find it an endearing quirk of yours."  
He brought their joined hands to his lips, planting a kiss on everyone of her knuckles.  
"I'm not." Caroline whispered, refusing to meet his gaze. This was harder than she originally thought it would be. The truth usually was harder to swallow.  
The feeling of Damon's warm fingers cupping her chin gently sent tremors of pleasure down her spine as he tilted her head up slightly. Studying her crestfallen expression attentively.  
"Though, you will be."

* * *

"Well, don't you look lovely," Emily said, as she entered Caroline's room. The  
blond turned sharply toward the woman and managed a half-smile before looking  
down at the gown Papa Salvatore had left for her. After she had told Damon everything...well, everything she thought he  
needed to known, she retreated to her room to prepare for the Founder's Ball. She'd asked him not to tell her whatever  
it was he needed to say until they saw each other again, and he silently agreed.

_I just cannot take rejection at the moment..._

She snorted at the thought. What was worse-she could be pregnant, so rejection wasn't her biggest issue. Plus, she had  
somehow found herself in the past with a psycho vampire bitch plotting something deviant.  
"Really? Do you think?" Caroline turned back toward the mirror and peered at her reflection. She felt like a princess in the  
light blue silk 2-piece-off-the-shoulder ball gown. It had an extremely pointed waist and short cap sleeves. Trimmed with  
black lace, with a fully gathered double tiered skirt.  
In one word it was perfect.  
"Miss Forbes, you will be the Belle of the Ball." The thought of the woman, Katherine's personal hand maiden, being a danger  
to her life had suddenly made it's way into her head.

_Though, she is a Bennett. Bonnie's ancestors can't be all that bad._

"I am sure your good Lady Katherine's presence will make that an impossibility..." the blond sighed, glancing over her shoulder as the young woman closed the distance between them.  
"I wouldn't worry too much about Miss Peirce," Emily said, appearing in the mirror at her side. "She has _other_ priorities to attend to this evening."  
That caught her attention like a flag. A big red flag waving in extreme warning.

_What other priorities?_

"What is she up to?" she muttered to herself, before her attention was drawn to the Bennett who pulled something from the pocket of her apron.  
Before she could make an inquisition about what it was, she felt the cool lithe of chain around her bare neck. Her eyes widened in alarm for a moment before focusing on the pendent hanging from it in the mirror. It was of a strange design. Silver round a smooth, black stone, embedded with a crest she recognized belonging to the Salvatore's. Somewhat similar the the rings they wore back in her Mystic Falls.  
"I believe...you will be needing this soon," the woman said, her gaze unnerving as she glanced up at her through their reflection.  
Her fingers moved to the clasp of Caroline's mind-rape repellent necklace, working to undo it.  
"No!" she exclaimed, jerking away from the woman's touch as if it burned her. There was no way she was going to allow the women to weaken her freewill.  
"Its okay," she whispered soothingly, voice strikingly similar to Bonnie's when she tried to calm the blond down. "It will protect you."  
"Protect me?" Caroline's mind raced with the possibility of danger. She was almost afraid to ask what she needed protection from, though the obvious answer would be the grade A bitch herself-Katherine. "From what?"

* * *

"Miss Peirce, if I may be so bold as to say, you look enchanting," William Forbes-Mystic Falls own personal vampire hunter-said. An expression of vexation flashed across her face before it was replaced with feigned amusement. She turned, coming face-to-face with the older, weaker man.  
"Sheriff Forbes, always a pleasure to see you," She said, offering him a smile as he offered her a glass. Katherine took a long swallow, tasting the sweet wine.

_Not quit as sweet as Stefan's blood, though..._

"I see you've caught the eye of our young Stefan," The Forbes said, glancing over her shoulder at said boy who stood off in a corner of the room talking to his brother.  
"I should hope so," She paused for a moment, looking behind her at the two that had caught her eye. They looked dashing in their suits and they're attention averted to a scene off to side. She was about to add more when a string of oohs erupted around her.

* * *

They'd been in the middle of an interesting conversation involving both of the women in their lives when his brother's eyes drifted somewhere far off to their right. His eyes were glued intensely on something-what, he did not know. Stefan followed his eyes to a familiar figure standing at the entrance of the double doors that separated the hall from the party. The boy felt his breath hitch as as she stared over at them, warm smile slowing forming on her beautiful face.

_Caroline..._

She was wearing the gown he'd recognized from a photo of his mother. A most exquisite image of innocent beauty. She was perfect. For a moment he wondered why he wasn't the one at her side. He could recall when she first arrived how much his body ached to be near her. The feel of her soft, perfect lips was forever scorched in his memory. The taste alone was enough to make him want to cross the room, grasp her in his arms and plant another one on her. But as he took a step back, mentally, he could see that her gorgeous blue eyes were resting on his brother. Who was hastily making his way toward her. Damon approached the blond slowly. Wry smile on face, though in truth his heart was bursting with a string of emotions at the sight of her in his mother's gown. It was oddly comforting and as he came to a halt in front of her he offered his arm. She kindly accepted it and he lead them into the room as the other guests took in her unfamiliar face.

"Caroline, you look radiant as always," Stefan said, as the two approached. Katherine was suddenly at his side, smirk on face, vanishing the moment Damon's eyes drifted from his brother's face to hers.

"You look lovely, Katherine." Damon murmured. His hand slid around the blond's waist and he tugged her closer. Planting a swift kiss on her temple before turning his attention to Stefan.

"I believe Caroline promised you a dance," He said without warning. It took all within her not to turn and stare at him quizzically.

"Indeed she did," Katherine murmured. The vampiress stared at the girl in a way that had her body stiffened.

"I believe I did." She nodded slowly, shooting a glance at the younger Salvatore who looked like he was having an internal conversation with himself.

"I believe I will offer Stefan the first dance," Damon said, dropping his arm from around the blond. "Stefan?"

The three turned their attention to the younger boy, who jumped a little at the sit of their staring.  
"Caroline," a half-hearted attempt at a smile formed on his face as he offered her his arm, "shall we?"

* * *

"Don't they look perfect together?" Katherine inquired, though the thought of Stefan-the love of her life, dancing so close to the blond left her with a taste of acid down her throat. Damon spared the girl who stood at his side a look before his attention went back to Caroline, who was dancing with his brother. He was whispering something into her ear, which she rewarded with a playful smirk.

Katherine just smiled, the said said, "It is such a shame you cannot see was is right in front of your own eyes."  
Damon felt a string inside him snap and he couldn't control the burning rage growing inside him. He turned is gaze to the girl, ready to tell her off when her eyes locked on his.  
His eye's widened, hypnotized by hers in a way that left him feeling momentarily empty.  
"You should know by now, Damon," She said with a sigh. She rested a hand on his forearm. "She doesn't love you...she loves Stefan."  
A string of images took shape of the back of his mind forming a moving picture.

_Damon found himself peeping through the slit of the partly open bedroom door of the love of his life. He had come during the__ middle of the night-as he has done on plenty of occasion, however tonight was different.__ In the bed before him was Caroline and his own brother._  
_"Stefan..." she moaned, raking her fingers down his exposed back. In one swift movement she had them reverse, the young__ Salvatore groaning beneath her. She titled her head, blond locks falling over her shoulder to the side, exposing her__ perfectly pale neck. They continued their ministrations as she lowered her head down to whisper something into his ear._  
_"I love you, Stefan Salvatore."_  
_Those words were like a knife through his heart and he could barely keep himself up._

"Don't you see Damon," Katherine's voice pulled him back to reality, "she has never loved you."  
Damon starred at her intently before blinking away the messy haze of lost memories. A smirk made it's way onto her face and she grabbed a hold of the front of his suite.  
"How about we go some where a bit more...private?"

* * *

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at Stefan's inability not to conceal the cheeky grin on his face. It was completely strange how different he treated her now then in her actual time. Like he wanted nothing but to distance himself from her. And she had to admit he was a wonderful dancer. Light and graceful on his feet and even though she didn't want to toot her own horn, there was a reason she won Miss Mystic Falls.

"What are you thinking?" Stefan asked, hand mirroring her own as they circled each other playfully. This dance was way better when it was with some one you actually knew. Matt had sent a replacement for him when he could not make it in time for the traditional dance. If she remembered correctly Stefan ditched Elena too and Damon had to fill in. It would have been hilarious if she hadn't felt a small pang of jealousy.

_Damon wanted Elena..._

"I am thinking that maybe I should have come without these shoes," She managed to say lightly. Her eyes swept around them...Damon was nowhere in sight, which left her equally calmer and nervous. Calmer because that meant his impending rejection would not be happening anytime soon. Nervous because Katherine was nowhere in sight as well. "Where are they?"

She murmured more to herself them Stefan, though he heard her well enough. His eyes moved to the corner where they'd left their dates. She was right. Katherine and Damon were nowhere to be seen. He'd been hoping the girl would have forgotten all about her crazy scheme and just enjoy her immortal life with him. But it wasn't enough for the girl. She wanted her cake and to eat it as well.

"Mr. Salvatore are you going to introduce us to your lovely date?" A voice sounded behind them. The two swiveled around, two smiling faces greeting them. "Dear, I am Barnette Lockwood and this is William Forbes, our town Sheriff."

_This is Tyler's ancestor? Wait! Forbes?_

"Evening Mrs. Lockwood, Sheriff." Stefan said, turning to the blond, who wore a dazed expression, he continued, "this is Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"Forbes?" The older man spoke up in surprise-evident by his tone. His eyes went to Caroline and he scrutinized her carefully. Barnette looked between the two slowly with a strange smile on her face. "Are you of any relation?"

_Shit!_

Stefan took her hesitation as a chance to jump in. "Actually she has memory loss. Head trauma."

His hand went to her waist and he pulled her closer. His warmth providing her with unnecessary comfort. "If you'd like to know more, you can ask my father."

And with that he lead them away from the duo. Trying to ignore the tingles of pleasure coursing through his veins by her close proximity. It was almost too much for him to handle. They managed to make it into the hallway before she pulled away all too quickly. Patting down the skirt of her gown in nervousness. She was starting to worry about Damon-if he were alone with Katherine for even a moment...who knows what would happen.

"Thank you for the dance, Stefan. I believe I wish to find Damon now." With a smile she turned and took a step toward down the hall, though she did not get very far before a familiar arm grabbed a hold of her own. Turning her around swiftly.

_What is it now?_

"He's with Katherine." He blurted out. Then soon regretted it. This would ruin the brunettes plan if Caroline interfered too soon. But he just felt that she need to know, since Katherine said she already knew her secret and wanted to end her life. The blond stared at him for a moment. A look of horror etched its way upon her angelic face for a moment as they stared at each other and silence. Then she turned...and ran.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay and shortness. I will be updating all of my fics in a game of **Eeny meeny ********miny** ******moe**. For I don't really care which one I update first but you guys might, so just add it in your review. Might have been a lot scattered, but so was my brain when I wrote this because I am reading an insanely difficult read for my new literature class. One that is not borning...but well a bore. I will also be writing a one-shot...two-shot? three-shot? that I hope you guys will enjoy.


	12. Chapter Nine: Compulsion Pt2 FullCircle

**A/N:** Only one chapter left until the sequel will be posted. But I probably one post it till January...a long ways away. I will however be posting for my other fics. So, please enjoy.

Side-note: This chapter might not make any sense to you, but it might in the sequel. Or better yet, the final chapter.

**Chapter Nine: Compulsion Pt.2 Full Circle**

* * *

**_There is a point in everyone's life when some big event happens that alters your entire perspective on everything you knew-_**  
**_or you thought you knew. It could be the smallest of things...like learning that Santa Claus was in fact imaginary or-something else entirely...like admitting to someone that you are truly and completely in love with them..._**

"Damon," Caroline whispered, hand on the doorknob that had opened her eyes to the scene now before her. The surprised man lay in bed with the evil brunette of a woman-Damon shirtless. Chest bare for her to see. Not that she hadn't seen him without his shirt on before. Though, those times were under very different circumstances, in which she was enjoying his gentle caress. Now all she could think about was the fact that Katherine's hand was stroking that chest-

_The chest reserved for me...that's my chest to touch, not hers!_

His usually intense blue eyes gazed at her with no familiarity. And it frightened her more than the feral growl emitted from the aged vampiress, who could probably decapitate her with the flick of the wrist. What was worse was the tinge of red around his mouth...the bitch had fed him her blood.

_Oh, no!_

"Damon..." she began again, lips trembling as a tear made its way down her suddenly paled cheek, "what did you do?"  
The Salvatore gave her no answer. And why should he? After the humiliation she'd put him through by bedding his brother-she deserved little of his time. And yet he couldn't pass up the opportunity to antagonize her further.  
"What did I do?" he mused, trying to ignore the ache within him at the sight of her tear streaked face. It hurt him more then he'd like to admit and his face turned stoic, "this was all your doing. You and my depraved brother."  
Katherine watched the exchange with a growing smirk on her face. This was going better then she'd expected. She studied the blond carefully, almost unable to contain her felicitous grin. Then as her eyes traveled to her neck-stopping to stare, with a mixture of confusion and shock, at the milky white stone hanging there.

_The moon stone...wait! it's too small to be it..._

Caroline knew she couldn't blame Damon. Katherine had manipulate him, but the pain of his betrayal hurt too much for her to think straight. Too much for her to bare.  
"Why don't you leave now, Caroline," Katherine said, disgust rolling off of her tongue as her brown eyes bore holes into her, "Damon does not wish to be with you any longer."  
With that last statement Caroline could feel something inside of her shift. Something unknown but powerful. It left a heavy pang in her heart. She turned and fled the room. She wasn't strong enough to handle this...  
"Caroline!" Damon exclaimed, subconsciously trying to fight the sudden impulse to run after her. He got up to go after her but a powerful force drove him back down onto the bed.

_Katherine._

"Damon," Katherine's voice sang softly as she straddled his lap. Pushing him by his shoulders so that he was laying on his back. The feel of her cool hand on his chest sent a wave of adoration through his body. She was the one he belonged with. Not Caroline-though for some strange reason he couldn't shake the feeling something was terribly wrong.  
With her hand she guided his head up to meet her until he was staring into her changing eyes.  
"You will forget about Caroline. All the _feelings_ you had for her...everything." she said, words echoing in his mind. Images of him and the blond flashed through his head...watching her nip at her food from across the dinning table...kissing her soft sweet lips...the feel of her warm fingertips trailing over his body as they...the words _I love you_...and then there was just vast darkness.  
"Who is Caroline?" he inquired, staring at her blankly. Expression a mixture of confusion and disinterest. Who was his love talking about?  
"Exactly." the brunette's grin grew and she tilted his neck. Gazing at the unscathed skin with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Pure perfection-boy was she going to enjoy this. She then plunged forth for her first taste.  
His blood was pounding in her ears as she drank. Intoxicating-ly thirst quenching. Sweet and bitter. Different from Stefan's...  
not as good, but all the more satisfying knowing that it was the other brother's.

_We are going to have so much fun together..._

* * *

**_But then there are things that happen you never saw coming...and they change everything. They remove you from the road of destiny and take you somewhere unexpected. They make you forget..._**

Caroline tried to keep herself from picturing what Katherine and Damon were possibly doing at that very moment as she made her way through the withering trees of Mystic Falls' Old Cemetery. She would have run to Stefan for help-she needed it if she was going to face Katherine-but something in her gut told her he'd been in on brunette's plan all along.

_Of course he was Care, hence the dance! I cannot believe I trusted him! Wait, Care...he's being mind manipulated too..._

_Awhoooooo._ That alone quickly pulled her out of her train of thought.  
The blond stopped in her tracks and a cold chill crept up her spine.

_That definitely sounded like what I think it sounded like...I cannot believe I forgot about the 'animal attacks'...wait! What is going on..._

Fog. It was surrounding her and the tombstones marking the dead around her. Engulfing them in a cloud of vapor that stifled her vision. A feeling of complete dread washed over her and a shock of fear ran down her back.  
"Caroline." A deep, husky voice echoed in her ear, softly and she could feel the warmth of the speaker's breath against the back of her neck. She swiveled her head to look over her shoulder. Nothing. Just more fog preventing her from seeing two feet in front of her own nose. "Run."  
Without any further incentive the blond did just that. Skirt and hair whipping in the wind behind her as she made her way further into the ominous cemetery. Her foot suddenly collided with the upturned root of an old tree, finding herself crashing onto the ground. A sharp pain jolted up her arm and a warm liquid began sliding down her elbow.  
"Ow," She cried out as managed to push herself upward slowly, looking down as the small pool of blood dripping from the newly formed cut running down her forearm. "Shit!"  
"Car-o-line." The voice sang out in a fiendish tone. It was silent for a moment. Her eyes caught a flash of movement and she quickly got the her feet. Peering into the darkness all around her. The fog was clearing up and her eyes fell upon a familiar monument.

_Fell's Church!_

Before she could even comprehend what she was doing her feet made a hasty dash for the large wooden front door of the old building.  
She could remember a time when her, Elena and Bonnie were younger-they used to play by the ruins. Her and Elena pretending they were princesses and the Bennett girl clutching a discarded tree branch as their fairy godmother. It was like the maharajah of watery hope in a dry desert. A chance at safety from whoever-whatever it was toying with her.  
The second she reached to door she pulled it open and ducked in. Closing it quickly behind her.  
She pressed her back against it. Allowing her breath to slow. Caroline ignored the pain in her arm. Her pain wasn't important. What was important was saving Damon and Stefan from Katherine.  
She just needed to get some vervain and a stake to run through the girls heart.  
The blond made her way down the isle of pews slowly. Clutching her arm to her in an attempt to ease the tension building up in her shoulders from the flowing blood.  
"Caro-line." The voice echoed within the walls of the church. Stopping the girl in her tracks.  
Sucking in a breath the girl spun on her heel. Eyes locking on those of another.  
Of a man who looked very unfamiliar.  
"Hello, Caroline." He smiled as he looked down at her. "I'm Elijah." She took a step back, breathing out slowly. And he simply looked back at her.  
"How do you know my name?" Her voice broke slightly as she asked, taking a few more steps away from him.  
"Where's the doppelganger?" He asked, suddenly standing before her.

_What is he talking about? Katherine...Elena?_

Caroline let out a breath, trying to remain calm. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about."  
Elijah looked very unconvinced. His hand went to the back of her neck and he pulled her forward. Locking his eyes on hers.  
"Do you know Katherine's doppelganger?"  
Her stomach lurched forward. And she had no control over what came out of her mouth.  
"Yes." She answered mechanically.  
A wide smile grew on his face.  
"Good, good." He said as he massaged her shoulder. "Where is she?"  
"Mystic Falls." the girl answered simply before her hand shot up to cover her mouth in shock.

_I've just given Elena up...wait...this necklace did not protect me._

As he stared at her his mouth tightened.  
"A better question would be _when_ is she?" A familiar voice spoke up behind them. Making herself known.  
"Emily." Elijah said dryly. "Why did you call me here? She is obviously useless."  
Caroline eased away from him, until she was standing closer to Bonnie's ancestor.  
"You are obviously letting your years of life get the better of your judgment." She replied evenly. Letting her eyes go to the blond before continuing. "She knows the doppelganger. I've seen it."  
The man craned his neck to stare at Caroline narrowly.  
"Okay. When do you know Katherine's doppelganger?"  
The girl refused to meet his eyes. Staring down at the cold ground beneath her feet.

_I will not tell...I can't..._

There was a hand suddenly clamped around her neck. Pressing her back firmly into a pillar holding up the roof. The pull was strong and so she turned her head. Eyes getting caught in a current, dark of thought or control.  
"When?" He asked her. His fingers digging into her shoulder.  
"164 years from now."

* * *

"Thank you for the help Emily." The man stated simply. Staring down at the unconscious girl laying at his feet. "Now. I will keep my promise-"  
"As always." the Bennett smiled widely. Crossing her arms over her chest.  
"You just keep an eye on Katerina and the moon stone and I won't interfere in...whatever it is you are trying to achieve."  
Their attention turned to the blond who was coming to. Pushing herself up off of the ground, with shaky arms.  
"May I?" Elijah asked the witch as Caroline sat up.  
The woman stared down at her with a pitying look.  
"Make it painless."  
He nodded. Extending a hand to the blond and pulling her swiftly to her feet.  
"Make what painless?" She stammered in confusion as he hands cupped her cheeks gently.  
"Don't worry Caroline." Emily spoke up. "The stone will protect you."  
The girl shook her head. Trying to clear her mind.

_What is she talking about? The stone hasn't protected me from anything!_

"Protect me..." She began. Trying to formulate words.  
Elijah sighed audibly and twisted his hands. Turning her head sharply with his movements.

_Snap_

Damon shot up out of bed. Brow lined with a thin layer of sweat. Heart pounding wildly in his chest.  
"Katherine." He turned. Finding the brunette asleep from where she'd fallen into bed with him. The girl had done something.  
He just couldn't remember. And who was the blond he's been dreaming about?

_**They make you forget...and all you really can do is try...to remember...what is most precious to you. And hope you remember again.**_

The image of a blond beauty poked at him in the back of his mind. What was her name?

_Charlotte? Virginia? Carolina? Caro-Caroline?_

"Sweet _Caroline_." His lips moved faster than he could process his train of thoughts. Suddenly an entire stream of images swan through his head. Memories of what she told him. And boy did she tell him a lot. Including what was to happen to him and Stefan. What he had to let happen to them.

_"What are you saying Caroline?" He asked her as she took his hands in hers. Staring at her with his utmost attention.  
"I can not protect you from what will happen..." she whispered as she stared down at their joined hands. Before finally meeting his gaze. "I wish I could...I really do. But...I will never...I can't cheat you of your fate._" _  
Damon pulled one hand away. Moving it to her cheek, stroking it sweetly. Staring into her eyes with complete adoration. "My fate? What do you mean?"  
"Katherine is a vampire." She informed him solemnly. "And she will turn you...and Stefan."_

And then there was darkness.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Well, that was probably unexpected...killing Caroline but just wait for the final chapter before you spam me with hate mail...Pretty please. And I know...It was possibly the shortest chapter, but it was only part 2 of the last chapter.


	13. Chapter Ten: A Girl Named Caroline

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this final chapter and please leave a review of what you want to see in the sequel.**_  
Italic Bold_** = Dreams/vision things/memories  
_ Italic_ = thoughts

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Girl Named Caroline**

**_His cold hands were wrapped firmly around her neck. Sending tremors of terror down her sides as she stared into his luminous eyes._**  
**_His entire face was shrouded in darkness, but his eyes-gleaming with the intent of malice could not be hidden._**  
**_Her muscles tensed as he brought a long, callused finger to her lips._**  
**_"Don't worry Caroline." A feminine voice whispered from somewhere far off behind her. Out a sight-and reach. "The stone will protect you."_**  
**_The girl shook her head. Trying to clear her mind-attempting to remember where she was. And how she had gotten there._**  
**_"Protect me..." She began. Frantically trying to form words._**  
**_The man sighed audibly and twisted his hands. Turning her head sharply with his swift movements._**

**_Snap_**

Caroline's eyes flew open. Her heart beating rapidly, skin moist with sweat. Sitting up in bed as a shiver crept up on her she brought a hand to her neck .  
The dream had felt so real. She cringed at the memory of _his_ fingers wrapped around her. _He_ always seemed to bring the fear out of her-ever since the dreams started. The girl took a deep calming breath before reaching out into the darkness for her bedside lamp. Flipping it on and illuminating her bedroom.  
She sucked in a breath as her eyes fell upon the crescent moon shaped scar blemishing her wrist.  
**_"Run, Caroline!"_**  
**_"What's happening?"_**  
Her skin prickled at the memory and she pulled her arm out of the light. She couldn't allow herself to dwell in nostalgia. She lifted the thin cotton sheets off of her, swinging her feet out from under her comforter.  
"Caroline!" Jenna's voice rang out from the other side of her bedroom door with a knock. "Get up. I have breakfast downstairs."  
Caroline blinked. Fingers curling around the edge of the mattress. Trying to find her voice.  
"I'll be down in a minute." She managed to choke out. "Hey, is Elena up yet?"  
"Yeah," the older woman laughed. "Attempting to salvage our cookware."  
Caroline bit her lip. _Our_. There was that word again. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Jenna and Elena taking her in after-but she still felt a little guilty about it. They'd had their own lose and they were amazing with adding hers to their own emotional baggage. If it wasn't for them she'd be living in some small town, smaller than Mystic Falls, with her dad, his partner Stephen, and his young daughter Pauline.  
"Hey, you okay?" Jenna asked in her maternal tone. "You don't have to go in today if you don't want to...we could have a total Ben and Jerry's day."  
Although the idea of a Sex and the City marathon over some Chunky Monkey sounded very appealing, she hadn't seen her friends all summer. And truth be told she kinda missed their bitching.  
"I'm fine," she said, raising her level of false enthusiasm with each word. "I haven't seen Bonnie or Meredith in weeks. Plus I miss cafeteria food."  
That last part was laced with sarcasm but saying it put a smile on her face.  
"Okay," Jenna said with a lite chuckle. "I'll see you down stairs."  
Caroline listened to the woman's steps retreating down stairs before she rose to her feet. Lifting her hand, she ran her hand through her blond locks with a sigh.  
"You can do this Care." She mumbled to herself as she circled around her bed. Pulling open one of her drawers.  
"Crap."

* * *

How could she have not one clean shirt? Not one-ridiculous.  
She rapped her knuckles twice against the younger Gilbert's door.  
"Jer, open up!"  
She would have asked Elena for a lend but the girl was a few sizes too small for her tastes.  
There was the sound of movement in the room, feet padding around the floor, the sound of a door opening and closing. And then, finally, the door opened. Jeremy peeking his head of disheveled hair out at her. Wearing a familiar scowl on his face.  
"I need a shirt." She said simply. Rolling her eyes as he ducked back into his room and she heard more rustling.  
"Here." Jeremy muttered. Throwing the shirt at her as he reappeared at the door. When she didn't move out of his doorway he added, "anything else?"  
Her lips twitched. "Tell Vicki I said hi."  
She took a step back and smirked as he slammed the door in her face.

_Maybe today won't be so bad after all..._

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Caroline inquired the moment she entered the kitchen. Wanting a full assessment on her outfit for the first day back.  
Elena looked over her shoulder. The blond wore a short, black skirt and a pair over-the-knee boots that emphasized her long legs. A dark blue plaid shirt belted at the waist. The top two buttons undone, with minimum cleavage.  
"Cute." the brunette said through bites of toast. "Jenna left a plate for you."  
Caroline suppressed a grimace as she looked over the counter at the plate of soggy looking eggs and burnt bacon.  
"Um...I think I'll get something at school." She said truthfully as she gathered her jacket and messenger bag. "Are we riding together?"  
The brunette's smile fell slightly. "I er...Meredith's picking me up."  
The blond nodded slowly in understanding. "Right...the car thing."  
She really had to be a little bit more sensitive about cars, especially after the crash Elena had been in only four months ago.  
"Caroline..."Elena began, but her words fell on deaf ears.  
"Hey, did you know Jeremy was having sleeping with Vicki?" Caroline asked after a moment of awkward silence.  
The brunette's eyes widened in surprise, answering her question.  
"Wha-what? Since when?"  
Caroline shrugged on her cropped leather jacket.  
"I don't know. But she's upstairs right now. I recognize the sounds of quick hiding when I hear them."  
"Wow. That's just...really weird."  
Yeah, it was weird. Until four months ago Elena had been dating Vicki's brother Matt. Before the accident.  
"Yeah, um...I'll see you at school," the girl said, snatching the last piece of toast off of Elena's plate. Taking a bite out of it with a wide smile as she retreated out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Caroline!" shouted a petite chocolate-brown haired girl in a colorful cardigan. She stood in the center of the hallway wearing a wide smile.  
"Bonnie!" The blond exclaimed with ample enthusiasm. She hurried toward her. Arms enveloping the smaller girl in a tight hug. Before pulling away to get a better look at her.  
"You look great."  
The girl's smile widened.  
"Thank you." Bonnie grinned, "so do you."  
"Of course I do." Caroline said jokingly as they fell into step beside each other. Making their way down the crowded hallway.  
"Have you noticed the major lack of male real estate?" The girl inquired. Which was sadly true. They had yet to come across any hotties that weren't already in their tight knit group-and that weren't complete jerks.  
"Not really." Caroline answered as they turned a corner. "But-oof."  
The girl's eyes widened in surprise. Her books had been knocked out of her hands by the jerk who'd run into her. And as she braced herself for the emanate pain of hitting the floor a pair of hands reached out for her. Arms clad in leather sleeves.  
Caroline's eyes trailed up her savior's arms, meeting a pair of deep green eyes.  
**_"Caroline," the tall, lean boy whispered sweetly as he pulled her closer to him. The warmth of his erection pressed firmly against her core. "I want you."_**  
"Are you okay?" He asked her softly as his hands held her firmly by the waist. Helping her regain her balance as she blinked a few times. The image in her head disappearing. She nodded slowly as he pulled his hands away suddenly. Gathering her books up off the floor and handing them back over to her.  
Caroline couldn't ignore the shiver that went up her spine the instant their fingers touched. It was possibly the strangest feeling she'd ever gotten as she stared shamelessly at him in awe. She felt like she...knew him.  
"Do I-know you?" she asked hesitantly, holding her books firmly against her chest. "I think I've seen you...somewhere before."  
He stood silent for a moment before responding.  
"No, I just moved...I'm Stefan."  
She smiled. Tucking a loose lock of blond hair behind her ear.  
"I'm Caroline."  
Bonnie cleared her throat behind them and Caroline suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at her friend. She'd missed the strange look that flashed across Stefan's face before quickly disappearing as both girls turned to him.  
"Stefan, this is Bonnie-" the blond began before being cut off by her friend.  
"Bonnie Bennett." She informed him with eyes wandering to the tight t-shirt he wore under his black leather jacket.  
"Nice to meet you." he said quickly, something over her shoulder catching his attention. Without even sparing one last look in their direction, Stefan turned swiftly and made his way down the hall. A chorus of sighs erupting the moment he was out of earshot.  
A pout graced the smaller girl's lips.  
"What was that about?" She inquired sending Caroline a sideways glance as she watched the Salvatore boy walk away.  
"I have no ide-"  
"Who was that?" Elena's voice sounded behind them. Bonnie turned quickly on her heel. Flinging her arms around the girl.  
"Elena!" exclaimed Bonnie, her smile returning quickly. "Where have you been?"  
Pushing away from Bonnie she noticed a familiar brunette standing behind her.  
Said brunette smiled widely. "Hey."  
"Oh, my god Meredith!" Caroline gasped, reaching out a hand and brushing it through the girl's loose dark locks. "Your hair..."  
"I know." she chirped. Adjusting the light blue ribbon in her hair. "I wanted to try something new."  
"What she really means is she wanted Tyler to notice her." Bonnie said bluntly with a knowing smile. Meredith rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the blond.  
"Caroline," she began gently, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "How are you?"  
The girl's face fell for a moment before returning a small smile.  
"Great." she replied halfheartedly. Shrugging the strap of her bag onto her other shoulder.  
For some reason she couldn't shake the thought that she knew Stefan. She could still see his lean, flat-muscled body in her head...his mouth...an upper lip sculpted by the gods...sensitive and yet very sensual...she could just imagine herself kissing them.  
"Caroline." Elena's impatient voice snapped her out of her pleasant day dream. "Who was that guy?"

_Oh, no! She has that interested look on her face._

"His name is Stefan Salvatore." Bonnie informed the two. Linking arms with Meredith with a wide smile. "We can talk more during lunch. We are off to class."  
Elena chuckled as the girl dragged Meredith away, down the hall.  
"I'll see you at lunch." Caroline said simply, turning on her heel to go down the long corridor stretched out behind her.  
"Yeah," Elena nodded, though her attention was glued on Matt who stood at his locker watching her. "See you."

* * *

_Aw, French. The language of love. _  
Caroline thought as she settled into an empty seat near the back of the room. She was really glad school was almost over. She really didn't think she could take one more person asking her if she was okay after her mother-  
She felt a pair of eyes watching her. The girl looked around her until they landed on something outside of the classroom window. A black bird...a crow. It oddly seemed to be staring at her. Which was impossible. It sat so still that when it's head cocked to the side she jumped in surprise.  
"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked, breath warming the back of her neck. She jumped again, turning in her seat to see that the new boy had claimed the one beside her.  
"Wha-wher-um...nothing." she mumbled quickly. Ducking her head in embarrassment. "Its just this bird-"  
"What bird?" He asked, eyes snapping toward the window searchingly. "I don't see anything."  
Caroline looked back over at the window, but he was right. No bird in sight.  
"So...you must think I'm insane," she said sheepishly.  
A smile graced Stefan's face as he stared at her intently.  
"I wasn't even thinking it."  
She giggled.  
The teacher stopped pacing about the room. Turning her attention sharply to the blond.  
"C'est quelque chose de bizarre Mlle Forbes?" the stout woman inquired loudly. Drawing the attention of the rest of the class to the back of the room.  
Stefan stared at her out of the corner of his eye. Ready to jump to her defense if need be.  
The girl sighed after a moment of thought. "Non, Mme Halpren."  
The way the words rolled off her tongue sent a wave of warmth over his body. He'd heard French before. Hell, he'd heard it from actual French girls, but Caroline had a way about making it sound so..._sexy_.  
She slid him a sidelong glance before jotting something down on her notebook. A moment later she tore it out, folded it neatly, and passed it quickly over to him.  
He looked at her quizzically before unfolding it. Scrawled out on the paper was:

_Are you sure we've never met?_

* * *

Elena picked at her food ruefully as she waited for Caroline to arrive to complete their circle at lunch. Bonnie and Meredith were talking excitedly amongst each other, Matt was ignoring her, and Tyler...well he was sending sexual related texts to some unknown.  
When she couldn't take it a second longer she cracked.  
"Where's Caroline?"  
Four heads turned to look at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Tyler spoke up first.  
"I saw Forbes with the new kid, headed for the art department."  
"Wait," Bonnie cut in suspiciously. "Tyler you don't have a class anywhere near the art department."  
Meredith stared at him with a frown. "That's right."  
The boy smirked. "I like to check out the tennis team when they get out of class. They have the same period together."  
Matt stared at Elena for a moment. Following her reaction-jealousy was seeping from her pores.  
He growled out a string of curses as he got up, leaving his try behind as he stormed off.  
"What's with him?" the brunette inquired, snatching a cold fry from his tray and popping it into her mouth.  
"Must be his time of the month." Tyler joked. Looking over his shoulder as his friend exited the lunchroom.  
"I'll go check on him." Meredith volunteered with a sigh. Picking up a bag of animal crackers off of her tray before quickly moving to catch up with him.  
"She totally wants him." the boy said between bites of his burger. A smug grin on his handsome face.  
Bonnie scoffed, "You are such an idiot."

* * *

"Favorite book?" the girl wanted to know. She was actually having fun. Ditching lunch to hang out with Stefan was...nice. She actually felt _normal_. He didn't talk to her like an ass or as if she was on the verge of breaking. He was just comfortable.  
"The Great Gatsby." Stefan said, watching her as she flipped through a discarded art book. Back to him.  
"Fitzgerald," she couldn't suppress the smile forming on her face. "Favorite movie?"  
"That would be Taxi Driver."  
Caroline closed the book and spared him a glance over his shoulder.  
"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" she asked. It was possible that's how she knew him. From childhood play dates.  
He nodded. "And moved when I was still young."  
"Parents?" She guessed. She'd heard he came from a military family.  
"My parents passed away." Stefan informed her with a tight lipped smile.  
The girl tore her gaze from him, twirling on her heel to face him completely.  
"I'm sorry."  
He nodded slowly his appreciation. Eyes locked on hers.  
"Any siblings?" she knew Elena was probably going through the same thing and if it wasn't for Jeremy and Jenna she'd have gone crazy.  
"None that I talk to." very vague. But he was smiling again.  
"That's too bad."

* * *

Stefan couldn't believe it was her. Actually her...and not some carbon copy like Elena Gilbert. Who was a dead ringer for Katherine.  
She was Caroline _Forbes_. The girl he'd been in love with. The girl his father and the other founding family members found with a broken neck in Fell's Church. The girl Katherine had been suspicious of.  
A crow came burgling through the open balcony door of his room. Swooping down near Stefan's head before landing on top of a banister.  
He froze, eyes dropping as the bird cawed sinisterly.  
He spun around slowly. Trying to keep his face neutral as he stared into the eyes of a familiar man.  
The man who'd shared his love for Caroline. The man who feigned a year of loving Katherine in the hopes of being reunited with her. The man with a gleam of malice in his eyes.  
"Damon."  
A smirk twitched at the corners of his mouth. "Hello, brother."  
He entered the room briskly.  
"The crows a bit much. Don't you think?" Stefan asked as the black bird cawed yet again. "You had Caroline freaked out."  
The older Salvatore looked up from Stefan's desk of trinkets with suspicion.  
"Stefan," He began. Noting the way his brother's throat tightened in anticipation. "I hope you do not forget about our little arrangement."  
Stefan's eyes darkened considerably.  
"Elena's a dead ringer for Katherine...Don't you remember how much you _loved_ her?"  
Damon's playful expression quickly evaporated. And he stood suddenly before Stefan. Face morphed into that of a demon. Hand wrapped tightly around his brother's neck. Squeezing roughly.  
"I get Caroline." he reminded Stefan dryly before tossing him across the room.  
**_"I have some unsettling news," Giuseppe sighed as he claimed the seat behind his desk._**  
**_"Father, what is it?" Stefan inquired, sharing a look with his brother as the older man continued._**  
**_"Miss Forbes was found at Fell's Church last night...she..." he stammered, eyes going to Damon who sat uncomfortably in his seat beside Stefan. "She is dead."

* * *

_****A/N 2:** Well, the final chapter of this story, To be continued...I've decided to the sequel name **A Girl Named Caroline**...why? It's pretty self explanatory. All of the little questions you have will probably be answered in the sequel but if you just can't hold them in, please, ask away...in a review. Sorry if my French is terrible or incorrect. I'm more of a Spanish girl myself.

**Important Note:** For some reason I kept seeing **Michelle Trachtenberg **as **Meredith**. I have no idea why but she is an amazing actress so I thought, why not?


End file.
